The Fight
by SnowWhite1864
Summary: *SEQUEL TO FAR FROM AN ANGEL* Is fighting for everything you believe in important when the people who you love are not surviving in the end? What about fighting for you? Fighting for love or for the impossible? What about taking an adventure that could change everything for yourself and the people around you? "The first rule of truly living: do the thing you're most afraid of."
1. The Guilt

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR MY CREATIVE IMAGINATION, THE CHARACTERS, AND THE PLOT I CREATED. EVERYTHING BELONGS TO JULIE PLEC AND THE OTHER CREATIVE WRITES OF **__**THE VAMPIRE DIARIES**__**.**_

_**A/N: OH MY GOD! SEQUEL TIME!**_

_**Alright guys. Yes this is a sequel to Far From an Angel and I am so excited. I was having a blast writing this chappie!**_

_**Thank you for the last reviews to Far From an Angel! I was happy and thank you for those who placed my story and me on your favorites and alert system. THANK YOU! YOU ALL GET A COOKIE MY GRANDMA MADE FOR YOU GUYS!**_

_Thank you, Grams :)_

_**For Adrianna, who is now secretly Elena, but only you guys know that ;) will be called "Elena" **__(IF SHE IS ALONE OR WITH NOAH SHE WILL BE CALLED ADRIANNA, BECAUSE ONLY HER AND NOAH KNOW) __**because the other wonderful characters, which some are hot, for example Damon **__(awww Damon love you! xoxo) __**sorry, that was a little fangirlish moment, **__BACK ON TOPIC MISS AMANDA... __**that is the reason why I am calling Adrianna "Elena", because right now she looks like Elena and everyone believes that Adrianna is the wonderful sweet loving Elena.**_

_**Ha! Wait till they find out...**_

_**Or will they ever find out?**_

_***Evil Laugh***_

_**Alright guys, enjoy!**_

* * *

_**The Fight**_

Sequel to_ Far From an Angel_

_**by SnowWhite1864**_

* * *

_For my dad, who recently passed away._

_I love you, Dad._

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

_The Guilt_

"_**Grief is not as heavy as guilt, but it takes more away from you." **_

― _**Veronica Roth, Insurgent**_

Emma McKay's green orbs widened as she examined the two police cars that were parked outside of her white home. The lights of the police cars flickered with red, white, and blue. Soon the bright colored light brought spots in her vision as guilt settled deep inside her chest for being gone this long. Emma raised her head a bit, looking up at Damon. She frowned as she met his ocean blue orbs and then she looked away from him to stare at the police cars again.

"Meredith is going to kill me," her voice croaked out and she swallowed, feeling her mouth dry up. Damon placed a single hand on her slim back, rubbing his hand slowly up and down. He shook his head slightly. "No," he said. "If anyone will kill you, it'll be Ava. You didn't get her year supply of Lucky Charms, but no need to worry. Damon Salvatore is here."

A small smile yanked on Emma's pink lips as she forced her legs to walk closer to her home/ Damon and she have walked from the Lockwood's to her home, and throughout the whole walk, she could feel the guilt eat at her insides, turning them to mush.

"Now I really have something to worry about," she joked, walking to the front of the house.

"You and I could form a team," Damon suggested. "It would be against Allison and Ava. I bet you we would win. I'm really good at chutes and ladders."

"I don't know," Emma said, her voice in a high pitch. "Meredith would kill us all. She's crazy when she's angry."

"Not as crazy as me," Damon said, removing his hand from Emma's slim back to cross his arms over his muscular chest.

Emma nodded her head and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Exactly," she agreed. "Which is why it wouldn't end well. You should go home and play the chutes and ladders by yourself, while I sleep until I'm thirty and grounded until ninety."

Damon stopped his legs from walked, forcing Emma to stop walking and turn around to look at him. Damon placed a hand over his heart dramatically as Emma breathed out a small giggle, rolling her eyes at his antics.

"Now why would you wound a broken man like that?" Damon questioned. Emma walked closer to him, placing her hand over his hand, where he held his undead beating heart.

"Because Meredith will murder me. Like I said before, she would ground me until I'm ninety."

"But you are 18," Damon said, pouting. "She has no right."

Emma gave a small smile at the reminder she was an adult, therefore, legally she could do what she wanted, but then Emma realized she should have never left without telling her friends, Meredith, or her siblings. She should have never went back in time. She should have said no with helping Damon going to the past. It was all for a waste, considering it was a horrible depressing time. The only plus side was it brought Emma and Damon closer. She saw a personal even in his life, while he saw a personal event in her's. It was important for each of them to see that part of each other, to get a better grasp on the two of them, so in a way, Emma didn't regret going in the past. She just regretted running into her father.

"Meredith is still like my mother. I need to respect her, Damon, and respecting means not doing what I did. I was wrong this time and you know it too. You just don't want to admit it, because in a way, you were wrong too."

Damon rolled his eyes at Emma's words and she shook her head. He removed his hand from his chest and forced Emma to move her hand. "I don't think so. I', never wrong."

Emma raised an eyebrow as she placed her right hand on Damon's cheek, stroking it softly with her thumb. "That's a lie. You're wrong now."

Damon shook his head, wrapping his arm around her petite waist, pulling her closer to his flesh. "That's a lie, McKay and you know it."

Emma shook her head, looking up at him. "I know nothing," she said and Damon nodded his head. "Yeah," he said, agreeing. "That part is true."

Emma pouted her pink lips as she removed her hand from his cheek. She pushed herself out of his hold and turned her back to him, walking to the front door of the white house that was her home. She turned around, her green orbs meeting his ocean blue orbs.

"I was going to give you a kiss, but since I know nothing..." she said, allowing the sentence to hand as she shrugged her shoulders. She turned around, turning her back to him again. A small smile plastered on her pink lips as she heard Damon's footsteps behind her. She turned around and puckered her lips in a blowing stance, placing her hand under her chin, blowing softly. "I suppose you will have to settle with that," she said. Damon shook his head as he looked up at Emma as if she was his next victim. Emma squealed as she quickly wrapped her shaky hands onto the door knob, turning it slightly. She bit down on her lips as the door opened. She quickly took a step into her house, slamming the door in Damon's face. The smile was still upon her lips, but a slight blush spread on her cheeks.

Emma heard loud footsteps walking towards the room she was in. Emma took a deep breath, preparing herself for facing the wrath of Meredith. Emma slowly turned around, allowing her back to face against the black front door. When she turned around, her green eyes met with a pair of dark brown eyes that belonged to Meredith. Emma frowned staring into Meredith's eyes, noticing how bloodshot they were. Unshed tears clogged in her eyes, giving Meredith's eyes a glassy appearance. Emma opened her mouth to speak, but before a word could escape from her lips, she felt Meredith's arms wrap tightly around her. Emma furrowed her eyebrows, not understanding why she would receive this kind of treatment, but she would rather have Meredith hug her as if she was squeezing a bug, rather than attacking her with screaming.

Emma awkwardly brought her hands up to Meredith's slim form, hugging her as well, as she rested her chin on Meredith's shoulder. She could hear Meredith snuffle and she knew Meredith was crying again and Emma began to feel the guilt stir up deep inside her chest again. Emma slowly pulled away from Meredith and looked into her chocolate eyes.

"Emma," Meredith said, examining Emma with her eyes as she placed a hand on Emma's flushed cheek. Emma frowned, hearing the worry in Meredith's voice as she spoke. "Where were you?"

Emma frowned at the words. She couldn't tell Meredith how she went back to the past to retrieve information on Carol's death. Meredith probably wouldn't believe her and she would also kill her for being alone with Damon. Emma dug through her creative file in her brain, trying to find a great excuse for why she's been gone for two days. Finally she found something useful and she used it.

"I-" Emma took a deep breath, preparing herself for the lie. "-I went back to Ohio," she said and when she heard herself speak that excuse, she realized how pathetic it was. Emma would never go back to that Godforsaken state that was once her home. The only reason would be to visit her mother's small nice cemetery that was located in Ohio, but other than that, there wouldn't be another reason to go back there. If she did, the only thing she would accomplish would be to reminisce the torture her father caused her and she didn't need the help from Ohio to do that. She could do that without the help of Ohio.

"You what?" Meredith said, her voice dripping with rage as she spoke. Meredith pulled her hands away from Emma as she clenched her jaw to the side, crossing her arms over her chest. Meredith took in deep breaths of air and shook her head as the tears fell some more. Emma looked down at the hard wooden floor, feeling the horrible guilt laughing at her.

"I went to Ohio," Emma forced herself to repeat. Emma began to believe the lie herself, as she thought for the reasons on why she would go back to Ohio and then she finally received the reason why she would go back there. If Emma believed the lie, she could make the lie more believable.

"I got that, Emma," Meredith said, voice cold and harsh, filled with pain. "Why would you do that without consulting with me?" Meredith interrogated and Emma swallowed.

"I knew you wouldn't let me go."

"Of course I wouldn't let you go there, Emma! You and your sisters went though hell there. I wouldn't want you to go back there. Why would you even want to go back there?"

Emma thought of her mother as she forced tears to come to her eyes. Memories of her mother swam in her eyes and she could feel the tears pickling at the rim of her eyes. Emma was a better actress than she thought.

"I needed to visit Mom," was her only answer as she tucked a stray strand of her dark hair behind her ear.

Meredith was about to speak, but before she could get a word out, on of the police officers spoke, pulling Meredith and Emma out of their conversation. That's when Emma remembered the police cars outside of her house.

"Is everything alright here then?" the police officer questioned and Emma looked away from Meredith and to the officer, who looked quite young to be a police officer. Emma met the almond orbs of the officer's eyes and nodded her head, but then Meredith turned around, turning her back to Emma as she looked up at the police officer, as his partner walked into the room and stood beside him.

"No. I still have two people who are missing. Both of them are my adoptive daughters."

The younger police officer simply nodding his head, tucking his hands into his pocket, while the older one, his partner, appeared to be in his mid thirties had his arms folded. "I understand," the younger one said, "but perhaps they're both out doing what teenagers do," he suggested and Emma looked up at Meredith who shook her head.

"No," Meredith said, her voice quite irritated. "They aren't like that."

Emma licked her lips as she walked beside Meredith. "Ava and Allison are missing?" she questioned and Meredith looked away at Emma as she spoke, making the guilt stab Emma even more. "How long?"

"You would know that if you didn't go back to Ohio."

Emma shook her head, feeling anger radiating off her from Meredith's comment. "I miss my mom, Meredith. I needed to go back there. I needed to visit her. Just because she's dead, doesn't mean I don't want to still be around her." Emma felt a single tear fall from her eye as she looked up at the young police officer.

"How long have they been gone?" she asked him, her eyes studying his almond ones. The police officer looked from Emma and to Meredith. His gaze them settled on Emma as he ran a hand through his ashy blonde hair.

"I believe the girl named Ava has been gone for two days, while the girl named Allison went missing about five hours ago. She took your friend's car and left. Your friend was the one who called us.

Emma wiped a clear tear off her cheek as she nodded her head. "Where's my friend?" she questioned. "I would like to talk to her."

"Oh, no," Meredith said, shaking her head, after hearing Emma's statement. "You're grounded, Emma. You scared me. I - I didn't know where you were. I didn't know what happened to you. Emma, you can't do that to people. I've already lost your mother. Your mother was like my sister and you are like my daughter. I'm afraid I'll lose you along with your siblings. Please try to understand."

Emma stayed quiet as she listened to Meredith speak. Emma nodded her head and walked to Meredith. She wrapped her arms around Meredith's neck. pulling her close to her. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm so sorry for everything."

Emma placed a soft kiss on Meredith's cheek as she pulled away from her. Emma gave the smallest of smiles as she began to walk away from Meredith and walk slowly up the stairs to her room. She heard footsteps following behind her and when she turned around, her eyes met the green orbs of Bonnie and Emma gave a small smile at her friend as Bonnie's face was masked with complete guilt and sorrow.

Emma frowned, studying Bonnie further. "Bon," she said. "What's wrong?"

Bonnie took a deep breath and forced her feet to climb up the steps, meeting Emma.

"We need to talk," she said, walking past Emma and Emma nodded her head, following after her, as Bonnie led Emma to Emma's room. As Bonnie and Emma entered Emma's room, Damon was already laying down on Emma's full sized bed and Emma shook her head at Damon as Bonnie sent Damon a glare. She then realized Emma was with Damon the whole time. Damon wiggled his fingers at Bonnie, waving to her, but Bonnie ignored him as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well, Judgey. It's great to see you too," Damon said and Emma turned to look at Damon, giving him a warning look. She turned her head back to Bonnie, who had her eyes set in a glare on Damon. Bonnie allowed her eyes to reveal how much she disapproved of Damon, before she turned her head slightly to look over to Emma.

"We need to talk," Bonnie repeated and Emma nodded her head and sat down at the foot of her bed, crossing her legs. She folded her hands and rested them in her lap as she looked up at Bonnie.

"What's going on?" Emma questioned, raising an eyebrow. "Do you know where Allison and Ava are?"

Bonnie shook her head. "No, but while you were gone, we did a tracking spell to try to find you and Ava. Allison was still here and we used her blood to find you."

Bonnie began to pace in the room. She played with her skinny fingers as she spoke. She bit on her lip as she saw Emma nod her head from her rear view vision.

"Alright, then what happened? Why did Allison leave then?"

Bonnie stopped pacing when she was in front of Emma. She ran a hand through her dark brown locks before she spoke."

"In the tracking spell, it showed that Ava was in danger. We thought both you were dead, Emma. When we did your tracking spell, it wouldn't work. I still don't know where Ava and Allison are and it's scaring me. If anything happens to Allison, it'd be my fault for not stopping her."

Emma stood up, shaking her head as she walked to her dark-haired friend. Emma wrapped her arms around Bonnie, hugging her tightly. "Everything will be fine," Emma said slowly, allowing those four words to sink in Bonnie's brain. "Ava will be alright and Allison will be alright. Emma took a deep breath, hugging her friend closer to her. "Everything will be fine," she repeated. "Everything will be fine."

* * *

Kol Mikaelson's eyelids fluttered open, revealing his dark brown eyes, as the gift of life was given back to him from an unknown source that could have been perhaps Allison or luck. Slowly he could feel the death on him minimize as he breathed in a huge intake of oxygen, allowing the sweet oxygen to travel into his lungs. Kol's brain sent him a million of thoughts simultaneously, but Kol blocked the 999,999 other thoughts and focused on one simple thought. He kept the thought of Ava alive as he began to feel worrisome for her. Kol stood up with great speed as he clenched his jaw to the side. He folded his fingers into a tight fists, from memory of what that man did to him. His plan was to make the man suffer and beg for mercy as he murdered him with his bare hands. He would then escape this hidden cave with Ava, protecting her from any other outside force. Kol allowed only three senses to play in action. He used his dark brown orbs to allow him to see in the dark cave. His nose was used to pick up the lovely scent of the fruity and floral smell of Ava's perfume. And lastly, his ears were used to listen in the silent cave for any voices that would lead him to Ava.

Kol slowly walked in the cave as he thought of Ava and his brain tricked him with making him think he smelt her delicious scent. He groaned, wishing her knew where he was. He heard a man with a low voice speak with a woman. The woman's voice was far to familiar than he liked.

"I want more," the female voice spoke. The male slightly chuckled as Kol heard a body plop down to the hard cave floor lifelessly.

"You may have no more. The other Angel will be left alone."

"By why would you do that?" the female voice whined, forcing Kol to furrow his dark brows, paying attention harder to the controlling voice of the woman. He then realized where he heard the woman's demanding voice before. It was Carol Lockwood, mayor of Mystic Falls.

"And that question is to be answered another time. For now, we are to leave."

"Can we at least burn the body? I want to see its flesh ignited with fire."

"No. This is a message for Ava and Emma."

"Another message?" the woman questioned, her voice filled with curiosity. "Don't you send enough of those?"

Kol blocked his sensitive hearing from the conversation after he felt he heard enough. He used his long slim legs to carry him to the other side of the cave in a fast speed. He knew he was getting closer to his destination, as the aroma of roses and cinnamon invaded his scent. Along with Ava's scent, was another scent mixed into it. Kol breathed in a deep intake of oxygen, allowing the scent to invade his nostrils. It was the sweet rare scent of Angel blood and Kol felt the monster in him begging to be released and find the Angel who belonged to the unique blood. Kol knew it wasn't Ava's. Her blood was less sweet and pure as the scent of the blood he was smelling now. This blood was fully pure and too sweet. The scent was far too familiar. He smelt it before, but where?

It was one of the Gottschalk Angels. He knew it for sure, for their blood was the only unique blood he was so used to. He was quite positive he wasn't around any other type of Angels, but the Gottschalks. It could be Emma. Elijah would throw a fit, demanding the person who is the cause of her death, suffer and be killed at once. Kol rolled his eyes at the thought of his elder brother. Sometimes Elijah could be just as reckless as Kol could be, he just needed the motivation to be so. Kol began to dig in deeper in his brain, thinking of the other Gottschalk. Ava's mother and Emma's mother were long gone, buried six feet below the cold dirt. Kol knew it couldn't be either of them. Perhaps it was Allison or Katie. They were still Gottschalks, despite of their young age. Either way, the smell of death made his nose scrunch up and he knew at the end of the day, Ava's heart would be broken.

Kol placed his hand on the dark cold cave, allowing his dark brown orbs to examine the room that held the intoxicating Angel scent. His eyes scanned the room and they settled on a man, wearing all black clothing from head to toe. Kol remembered the man as the man who caused his two hour death and he clenched his jaw to the side, as his teeth moved against each other. Hatred for the man boiled in his veins and rose up to his chest. At his sides, his hands were curled up in tight fists, prepared to rip the man to tiny pieces.

"Please," Kol heard Carol say and Kol turned his attention to Carol Lockwood, tilting his head to the side, examining the blood that slowly dripped from her mouth and fall down to the cave floor. She licked her dark pink lips and looked down at the lifeless pale body beneath her. Carol felt a smile tug upon the corner of her lips, thinking of the amazing taste of the young Angel's blood. Kol followed Carol's gaze and all he saw was dark hair that looked awfully similar to Emma's beautiful dark locks. Kol felt pain in his heart, thinking she was the one who has been murdered. Emma was close to him like his younger sister. She always supported Ava and him. She always gave him advice. She was always there for him and now his friend - his little sister was gone. Kol looked up, examining carol Lockwood and the man. Before the man and Carol could prepare themselves from Kol, he appeared in front of the man, using great enhanced speed. He wrapped his large hand around the man's thick neck, gripping harshly where the man could no longer get the precious oxygen into his burning lungs. The man's face transformed into a shade of red and Kol's dark eyes glared with hate as he scanned the man, studying every feature of the man, wanting to see the man suffer in the most excruciating pain the man could ever experience - could ever imagine.

Kol's jaw clenched to the side, his breathing hard as he heard the little voice in his head to stop and let the man go. He blocked the annoying voice out, reminding himself that his man brought hell to Ava, Emma, and to himself. It was time to bring hell to this man. Kol leaned in closer, tilting his head to the side. He gave a slight smirk, noticing the man was begging for oxygen, but Kol was not going to give the oxygen to the man. Not yet. Kol's expression changed to a face masked with pure hatred, with dark orbs looking more black than brown.

"I will rip you limb from limb," Kol spat out, his voice slow, despite the fact he wanted to skip this part of the process and kill the man already. "I will cut you apart and force you to eat your own damn bloody flesh, as I force the lovely Miss Carol to watch and then next, guess what, mate. It will be her chance."

"Seth?" Carol questioned, looking over at him with crystal blue orbs. She was shocked that Seth was doing nothing to stop the dark haired original.

Kol raised an eyebrow, looking at Seth. He smirked. "Seth, is it?" he questioned and said it as if him and Seth were the best of friends, but then slowly, his tone change. His voice was the type of voice that would bring fear to anyone who heard it from a mile away. "Welcome to hell," Kol said and Seth shook his head, bringing his hand up slowly, placing his hand on the Original's hand, prying it off him. "Oh, buddy," he mocked. "You don't know the meaning of hell."

Kol found anger boiling again, for he did not expect the man to have greater strength than him, but truth be told, Kol was hardly trying. He then realized he would just have to try a bit harder than what he normally did with his opponents and that didn't bother him one bit. As long the bastard was dead in the end, everything would be well.

Kol wrapped his hand around the man's stiff neck, clenching his jaw to the side. His eyes glowed with pure detest as he pushed Seth into the hard wall. The horrible sounds of Seth's spine breaking slowly and painfully, filled the cave room. Kol smirked, watching the pain in Seth's black eyes as he was pushed further into the cave wall. Kol planned to break Seth's spine completely. This was just the beginning of the torture.

"You, mate," Kol said to the man, "will experience the worst pain that you could ever imagine." Kol pushed Seth further into the cave wall, hearing his spine break into pieces with his enhanced hearing.

Kol looked at Seth's black eyes as he plunged his enclosed fist into the hard muscle of Seth's chest, making sure that Seth could feel the sharp pain that Kol created when he stabbed his fist into Seth's chest. Kol allowed his hand to move around Seth's chest, as he pushed his fist down, hitting against Seth's intestines. "Oops, look I missed the heart," he said as Seth groaned. "Clumsy me," Kol added, moving his hand back up to Seth's chest, puncturing his hand through Seth's rubs. Seth screamed out from the pain as Kol wrapping his large hand around Seth's heart, squeezing at it. Seth made choking noises from the pain and looked up, with black orbs glowing with bright red and orange fire.

"Carol," Seth managed to say weakly, as Kol removed his hand from his neck. "Kill Ava," Seth commanded as Kol dug his short nails in the soft tissue of Seth's beating heart. "Just like you did for the other Angel."

Once Kol heard the raspy sound of Seth's voice, giving permission for Carol Lockwood to kill _his _Ava, he acted out of recklessness. He roughly pulled Seth's beating heart out of Seth's muscular chest. Seth fell down to his knees, placing a hand over the large hole in his chest, with blood profusely falling out of the hole as if it was a waterfall. A waterfall of blood. Seth's chuckles traveled through the eardrums of Kol's ears as he threw the bloody beating heart to the cave floor.

Carol bent down next to unconscious Ava, gripping on her long soft blonde hair. Carol's fangs pushed themselves out of her gums as Carol leaned in closer to Ava's skin. Carol's sharp white fangs sunk into the soft porcelain skin of Ava's smooth neck. She tasted the sweet intoxicating AB Negative blood that Ava had to offer to her. Carol moaned, wanting more, but that small sample of Ava's blood was all she could get before Kol gripped on Carol's hair, pulling he away from Ava's neck. He placed his hands on Carol's flushed cheeks and with great speed, turned her head to the left, allowing the sound of a bone breaking echo through the thick walls of the cave.

Kol watched as Carol's body fell down beside Ava's body, appearing lifeless and dead, but he knew better. She would be alive again soon, but Kol looked away from Carol and looked towards _his _beautiful Ava. Her dark red blood slowly ran a trail down her neck, as her long golden hair fanned out around her. Kol bent down beside her, placing a hand on her soft neck, wiping at her blood, smearing it away before it traveled down to her blue tank top and stain it. He watched as Ava's neck healed slowly and Kol breathed out a sigh, knowing she still held his blood in her system. Kol wiped her blood against his dark jeans. He had no intention of having a taste of her blood until she would give him the approval.

Kol stood up and turned around to look at Seth. Kol's eyes widened a bit as Seth slowly stood up, his bloody beating heart in his left hand. Kol furrowed his eyebrows as Seth chuckled and plunged his beating heart back into the deep hole in his chest before the wound could heal. If the would healed, Seth would have to create his own hole and that would cause much pain. which he did not want to experience.

Kol stared at Seth confusingly, as Seth stood up straight. The hole in Seth's chest healed and was replaced with a muscular pale skin. What the hell was Seth? Kol never saw anything like this before and he knew whatever Seth was, it was bad news and he needed to be destroyed.

"I don't need a heart," Seth explained, walking to Kol. "I simply keep it for decoration."

"Why don't you let me destroy your face?" Kol questioned. "That could be your new decoration and each time you would look in the mirror, it would be a reminder to not cause harm to Ava."

"Then how would I get the lovely ladies?" Seth asked, with a smirk playing on his pink lips. Kol narrowed his dark orbs at Seth.

"You?" Kol asked. "Trying to get a women. You are far too old and creepy. The women probably run with great speed to get away from you."

"You're one to talk," Seth replied back. "You're far too old to date my niece. Oh, what can I say? Sarah was also into the old men. It is no wonder why Ava is such a slut."

Kol growled as he heard what Seth said about Ava, allowing his fangs to descend from his pink gums as he ran to Seth in a fast speed, determined to murder him. Kol went to grab at Seth's large neck again, but Seth managed to move, before Kol could accomplish what he wanted. Kol landed on his back to the ground, missing his chance to grab at Seth. Kol went to stand up to attack Seth again, but he felt a pain erupt from his side. Seth's black boots came in contact with the soft skin of Kol's side. Kol knew that Seth broke a rib or two when he kicked Kol. Kol stood up, but then he felt a hand plunge unto his masculine chest, allowing the sharp, throbbing pain to travel throughout his body. Kol's eyes teared from the pain as he turned his head to look over at the unconscious Ava. "Goodbye," Seth said, pulling on Kol's undead heart. Kol gave one last look to Ava, before looking into Seth's eyes, finding the courage he needed. Kol brought his right hand up to Seth's face. He dug his nails at the beginning of Seth's face and ignored the pain in his chest as he pulled down on his face. The pale skin of Seth's face began to slowly peel off and Seth screamed as he felt the blood travel from the wound and down his face. Seth backed away from Kol, holding his peeling face up to his skull, waiting for the skin to become attached again, as his iron blood came in contact with his lips, and sunk into his mouth.

Kol kicked Seth hard in the stomach, making all the air that Seth held vanish at the single kick and Seth fell down to his knees as he continued to hold his face up to his skull. He brought the free hand up to his stomach and held it as he looked up at Kol, glaring at him with black eyes dancing with fire.

"Leave!" Kol growled as he gripped on the rough skin of Seth's neck. "Before I kill you! I will kill you!" Kol shouted as he dug his fingers inside the flesh of Seth's neck, creating small little holes that hand blood traveling out of them. "As you see," he said and dug his fingers in even further, "I am more than capable of doing it! Stay away from Ava! Stay away from my family!"

Kol pulled his fingers out of Seth's flesh and kneed him in the groin, pushing him down to the ground. "Take you and Carol out of here. If I see you I will kill you!" Kol threatened and Seth quickly stood up as he felt the wounds Kol caused heal.

"You will rue everything you just did," Seth said between clenched teeth, glaring at Kol. Seth ran with great speed to Carol, picking up her petite body, placing her over his shoulder. He quickly vanished out of the cave, leaving Kol alone with Ava and the dead young Gottschalk Angel. He took in a shaky breath and looked around the cave. His dark eyes landed on the petite dark hared girl and he ran over to the body. When he reached the destination, he knew right away the girl lying lifelessly on the cold hard cave floor was not Emma. It was Emma's younger sister, Allison. Her dark orbs stared out, meeting Kol's eyes, asking why she did come come sooner. Kol could see the trails of tears on her cheeks and he bit down on his lip as he felt guilt stir up deep inside of his chest, remembering the first time she was murdered by Klaus.

Kol's dark eyes examined the bite mark on the right side of her neck and Kol reached out, touching her pale arm. He immediately recoiled when he felt the coldness of her body. He looked down at the young Gottschalk girl, thinking about the first time she was murdered. He remembered the first time how Ava handed it when Allison died and it wasn't pretty. Emma took it even worse than Allison, but thanks To Elijah, he made the whole situation worse. Kol shook at his mind. That was the past and history will not be repeating itself in this century. Emma was already to smitten with the dark haired Salvatore brother. Although. Kol wished Emma would give Elijah a chance, he knew she would do no such thing. Emma and him were not supposed to be.

Kol heard coughing and gasping behind him, and he turned his head to the side, knowing it was Ava. Kol licked at his lips and gave one last look to young Allison, before appearing beside Ava. She coughed some more as the oxygen forced its way down her throat. Soon, her eyes began to slowly flutter open. When he beautiful blue orbs revealed, Kol gave a small smile to her and Ava's orb widened as she shook her head, sitting up. Kol placed a a hand on her hand, rubbing at it gently. Ava pulled her hand away from Kol's hand, sending him a glare.

"You're supposed to be dead," she said slowly, as her brain registered that the annoying dark haired original vampire was sill alive - and then she thought about while he was dying. She thought of the words she said to him. She thought of her crying. She thought of her kissing his pink soft full lips. An image of Ava leaning into Kol, connecting her lips with his popped into her mind and she pushed it out before it got the best of her. Ava made a fool of herself and Avalynn Elissa Moore never made a fool of herself. The fool making was Emma's job.

Yes, she was more than happy to see Kol alive and well, but she was not expecting for the Original to be alive. She knew that now he was going to bother her, flirt with her, and try to kiss her again. He was going to be romantic and tease her more, trying his hardest to win her heart, but she wasn't going to let him win her heart. But secretly, deep down to what her brain was telling her, Ava's heart didn't regret the kiss. Her heart enjoyed the kiss, finding it nice, despite the fact it was only for a few seconds.

Ava was debating with herself whether to wrap her arms around his strong neck and kiss his soft lips like there was no tomorrow like they did in those classic movies that she adored, or ignore him and stick with the glare. Ava's brain won this battle, making her sticking with the glare.

Kol chuckled and nodded his head. His dark brown orbs and her dark blue orbs came as one as they met. "Ecstatic to see you too, Angel," he said and Ava felt a small smile pull on her lips from hearing Kol's voice say one of her nicknames that he had for her.

* * *

Adrianna was getting used to the petite body of Elena Gilbert as she r an her hand through the girl's beautiful soft long brown hair. Adrianna tilted her head to the side, as her knew kind chocolate orbs stared into the large bathroom mirror, that apparently, she now shared with someone. Not just someone, but Elena's repulsive younger brother Jeremy. One thing about Adrianna, is that she didn't share. Not a millions of years ago. Not now. Not in the future. Not ever. But when she wanted to push Jeremy down the stairs in hope to break the teenagers twig neck, she reminded herself that she was now Elena Gilbert, and being Elena Gilbert, she had to act as if she was the little sweet princess that everyone worshiped and protected. It wouldn't be that hard for Adrianna. Stefan Salvatore, the brunette's ridiculous handsome boyfriend, was beyond hot and Adrianna wouldn't mind to mess around with him. That was probably the highlight of this whole life changing event.

Adrianna took in a deep breath as she gave one last look to her gorgeous new body. She smirked in the mirror as she exited the bathroom and walked down to Elena's bedroom, which she thought was awfully horrendous. The colors were too light for her taste and on the bed, there was a nice little teddy bear resting on the bed as if it owned the bed. The black fake button eyes stared at Adrianna with so much knowledge and Adrianna despised it. The girl was undead and 18 years of age. Why would she want to keep a stuffed animal that looked like the most ugliest creature that Adrianna has ever seen in her bedroom? She didn't understand it, but as she walked inside of the light room, she smiled at Noah, who frowned and stood awkwardly at the window of the room.

"I shouldn't be in a student's room," Noah said, after a long silence and Adrianna rolled her eyes at him, as she flipped at her new dark hair.

"Well, you're a naughty teacher. Would you like me to punish you?" Adrianna asked, placing her hands on Noah's chest, running her hands slowly up and down seductively. She stood up on her tiptoes to look into Noah's hazel orbs. She smiled at him seductively before leaning in closer so her lips were beside his ear. She blew on his ear softly, pushing herself closer to Noah's body. "Or you should punish me. I am the student allowing you in my room." Adrianna made Elena's voice sound sexy and husky as Noah could feel the her warm breath on his neck. Noah's breath hitched, but he shook his head, placing a hand on Adrianna's shoulder.

You sound and look too much like my student. I can't do it. Sorry."

Adrianna pouted her dark pink lips. "That's what'll make it more fun," she said, placing her hands on Noah's belt. She began to unbuckle his belt as Noah swallowed hard. She unbuckled his belt thoroughly as she pulled his belt out of his belt loops, throwing it on the floor. Adrianna leaned in closer to him, but all he saw was a young student leaning in close to him and he shook his head again, feeling wrong about this in every way possible.

Adrianna was about to say another word before Elena Gilbert's phone began to ring its soft annoying tone. Adrianna clenched her jaw to the side as she slowly walked to the dresser where the cell phone was resting. As she walked, she swayed her hips seductively, but Noah looked elsewhere. As she reached her destination, she looked at the touch phone that belonged to Elena. Adrianna tilted her head to the side when she saw the caller ID. It was Emma.

Adrianna smirked, picking up the phone and clicking on the little green button of the phone, allowing the phone to accept the call. She brought the phone up to her left ear as she cleared her throat. Then, with an innocent voice that Adrianna never used, she said, "Hello? Emma? Where have you been?"

Adrianna smirked hearing this distraught Emma as she spoke to her best friend, who she believed was currently Elena.

"I - Elena. I'll explain later, but can you please come over my place. Please? And bring Stefan. I'm sorry. I have already called Caroline, so you don't have to call her. I should have explained everything to you, but Ava and Allison are-"

"Em," Adrianna said, using a soft tone she never used before. "It's alright. I forgive you. I'll be there in a bit with Stefan. We'll find Ava and Allison."

"Oh thank you, 'Lena. Thank you so much."

Adrianna could sense that Emma was about to end the call, so before Emma could get the chance she asked, "How's Damon? Is he okay? I was worried for him too."

Adrianna smirked from the silence Emma gave and then she heard Emma say, "Yeah. He's fine. We're both fine."

"Alright. That's good. See you later, Em. Be there in a bit."

Adrianna hung up the phone.

* * *

"Why aren't you dead?" Ava questioned as she sat up a bit, supporting herself with placing both hands on the ground beside her. She forced her lips to turn themselves in a fine line, which threatened to turn into a huge bright smile. She almost gave in, but shook her head on it when she saw the cheeky adorable smile pastured on Kol's lips. She thought otherwise.

"Maybe I wanted to come back for another kiss," Kol teased as Ava felt heat rise up to her neck and then her cheeks at the comment, making her cheeks turn into a dark crimson. She quietly hoped he could not see her blush in the dark as she sent him a glare with her blue orbs. She shook her head as Kol breathed out a laugh. He desperately wanted to wrap his arms around Ava's petite form and pull her close to him. He wanted to kiss her soft pink lips again and make sure that there was never going to be another possibility of losing her again. But he knew he could never do that with Ava. He knew he could never kiss her again unless she agreed to it. He knew he could never pull her close to him and he knew that Ava would never feel the same way he felt about her. Of course it was a horrible thought, but he would just have to live with it and accept it. If being close friends with Ava would only be the way he could be around her, then he would take it instead of never being in Ava's life.

"That was probably the worst kiss I ever had," Ava said, twiddling her thumbs together, looking up at Kol meeting his eyes. "I almost threw up. I only did it because I knew you were obsessed with me," she said, her voice slightly in a high pitch tone. "I'm an Angel. We exist to take over Demons and make others happy. I'm kind of like Spiderman."

Kol raised an eyebrow, leaning in closer to Ava, making her narrow her eyes at him. As he did so, he thought of ways to distract her, to not find out about Allison. He knew it wouldn't end well when she found out, so he tilted his head to the side, reaching his hand out to place on Ava's cheek. Ava blue orbs traveled down to his hand and pulled away when she saw it was drenched in dark red dry liquid. Ava thought for a moment what it could be and then realization settled in her. She shook her head and her eyes widened. It was blood.

"Why is there blood on your hand?" she forced herself to ask, licking her lips with her dry tongue. "Who - Who did you kill?" she raised her head up, allowing her eyes to stare into his.

Before Kol could answer her difficult question, her eyes scanned the cave, searching for the person who was murdered. Her heart beat rapidly against her chest as her eyes landed on a young girl, about her age. Her long dark brown curls covered in front of her face, acting like a curtain to hide her face. Ava shook her head, feeling the tears sting at the rim of her eyes, as she studied the girl's clothes, the girl's hair, and the girl's nails, which were painted a nude shade. The same color Ava painted her fingernails with Allison a few days ago. But it had to be just a coincidence. It had to be.

Ava turned around, wishing that she could block out the image of the girl's blood surrounding her as she looked up at Kol, meeting his dark orbs, shaking her head. She placed her right hand over her mouth. Her right hand was shaking as her eyes filled with unshed tears. Her right hand wasn't just shaking, her whole body was shaking. Her heart pressed up against her chest at every beat it took. The beating thumped in her ears over and over again, and she was sure Kol could hear the beat of her heart.

"I-" Ava said, as a tear traveled down one pale cheek. "Please tell me that isn't Allison and that you didn't kill her."

Kol only shook his head and Ava's eyes widen. "I hate to say it, love, but that young girl is Allison, but I did not kill her."

"No," Ava said, bringing her hand up to wipe at the falling tears. "No, that - that isn't Allison. It's - It's her birthday and we are going to celebrate it and - I can't lose her, Kol. I-"

Ava turned her head to look over at the lump body of Allison. Ava shook her head, as she studied the girl some more. She walked slowly to the pale body. She had to know for sure. It couldn't be Allison.

As she walked, she felt a hand grab at her shoulder, forcing her to stop in her tracks. Ava turned around to look at Kol, who was looking down at her with sympathy and something else. "Ava, let me get you out of here. I - Let me take care of everything, love."

Ava turned around so her back was facing Kol as she walked to the body. She swallowed hard as she reached the body. She shook her head as the tears pierced at the rim of her eyes again. She blinked, allowing the tears to fall, as she fell down to her knees. She felt the girl's cold blood sink through her jeans as she went down to her knees. She ignored the feeling of the cold wetness, as she extended her hand out. Her right hand landed on the girl's hair, as she softly stroke it and then moved it out-of-the-way.

Ava gasped, and pulled away, as her dark blue eyes connected with the dead brown eyes of Allison's and Ava shook her head, pulling away slightly, as she felt a hand on her waist.

"No!" Ava screamed, her voice echoing in the cave. "No!" Ava sobbed, shaking her head as she pushed herself away from Kol and hovered the slim body of Allison's. She placed her hand on Allison's cheek, tapping on it slightly.

"Al, don't joke around," Ava said, her voice thick with tears. "Don't do this. Don't leave me alone. Come back."

Ava studied Allison, waiting for Allison to laugh at Ava for believing in this cruel prank, but the only thing Allison's body did, was stay still, not moving one bit. Her eyes stared out into Ava's eyes, as her pink lips were set in a frown and parted slightly. Her left hand was beside her as her legs were bent a bit. Her head rested on its side. If you looked from another angle, it would look as if the Allison was just merely resting in a puddle of blood. But the other side, that was the side where realization comes in.

Ava looked around, looking for the wound of Allison and then her eyes landed on the two large holes in her soft pale neck. Ava sucked in a deep breath and looked up at Kol. He only had a lopsided smile upon his face as he brought his large hand up to cup over Ava's petite hand. He rubbed soothing circles on her hand, with his thumb as the tears fell uncontrollably.

"It is her birthday," Ava sobbed, turning her attention back to her beloved cousin, instead of the dark haired original. "She was so young and - Kol, I - I want to trade my life for her's."

Kol furrowed his dark brows as he placed a hand on Ava's chin, forcing Ava to look up at him. "What?"

"Some Angels have the powers to switch places. If I wanted to - I could give my life to Allison, but that would-"

"You are not doing that!" Kol shouted, cutting off Ava.

Ava pulled her chin out of Kol's hard grasp, pushing him away from her as she did so. "It's my choice," she croaked, losing her voice for a moment. She cleared her throat, taking in deep intakes of oxygen.

"She doesn't deserve to die. She doesn't deserve any of this. She never wanted this life."

"Ava, you are not meant to die."

Ava shook her head, allowing the tears to fall to the dark cave floor. "I have died many times, Kol. In the end, I will just die like I always do. The person who did this to Allison is still out there and he will go after Emma. And you know yourself, Kol, Emma would rather have Allison over me. If she had a choice, she would choose-"

"Emma loves you, Ava. Emma and you are a team. You know Emma would never want you or Allison to pass."

"But - Kol, give her vampire blood then. Do something I - I-"

"It's too late to give her my blood."

Ava shook her head as she looked back at Allison She placed both of her hands on Allison's pale hand. She felt her heart rose up to her throat, making her unable to speak as she felt the ice-cold flesh that now belonged to Allison. Ava felt herself shiver from the cold, as more tears fell from her dark blue orbs.

Ava felt her heartbreak in her chest as she stared down at her cousin's lifeless form. She thought of life and what life would feel like. She had no choice, but to bring Allison back. Allison had to come back.

Ava closed her eyes shut and felt a warming sensation in her chest, knowing her Angel powers were working. She rocked back and forth, repeating a thousand old poem that was used to bring back the deceased. As Ava did this, she could feel the life in her slowly go as it traveled slowly into Allison's hand. But as she felt her life touch at Allison, it would scurry back into Ava, refusing to leave Ava's side.

"No, no, no," Ava said, shaking her head.

"Ava," Kol said, his voice low. "What are you doing?"

Ava thought of Allison's smile. She thought of her laugh and her sarcastic remarks. She thought of the way Allison hated vampires and how much she cared for Jeremy. Allison couldn't be dead. Ava didn't believe it, she was in a dream - a nightmare, but that's all it was. But the cold flesh touching against Ava's warm flesh felt real to her. God, she hated vivid nightmares.

Ava felt a hand on her right shoulder, pulling her away from Ava. Her eyes forced themselves to open, as she looked up at Kol. She sent him a glare. He was distracting her from her powers and she brought her hand up, planning to slap him, but before she could do what she wanted to do, she felt Kol's free hand clasp around her hand, pulling her hand away from his face.

"Let me go," she said through clenched teeth. He knelt beside her. Ava shook her head, being her stubborn self. Although she knew there was no hope, she could feel hope deep in her chest, and that was the only part of Ava, that wasn't making Ava break down and do something reckless. That was the part that was keeping Ava sane. Once Ava lost that hope, then her whole world would crash down upon her. So that is why she tried to find the part of her that held onto the hope.

"Let go of me, Kol!" she screamed, trying to fight against him. Kol only stared into her eyes and Ava noticed his dark brown orbs were filled with unshed tears. Ava took a deep breath, the tears controlling her again as she stopped her fighting with Kol and let out a scream as she began to sob again. Kol moved closer to her, wrapping his arm around her petite waist, pulling her closer to him, so that their chests were touching against each other at every intake of air they took in.

"Ava, darling," Kol said, voice thick and full with emotion as he brought his hands up to Ava's cheeks, cupping them gently. Her used his thumbs to wipe the warm saline tears away and Ava shook her head, trying to push Kol's hands off her, but she was too weak and he was too strong. And all honesty, she needed someone there for her and the only person who was currently here for her now, was Kol. God, she hated to admit it, but right now, she needed Kol.

But Ava was stubborn and ignored what she needed and wanted and did what she thought she wanted.

"No," she said, looking up at Kol. Her dark blue orbs were bloodshot and held tears in them. She cupped her hands over Kol's hands, gripping onto them with much strength, trying to pry them off her pale face, but his hands would not let go. "Kol," she said. "Let go of me."

Kol removed his hands from her cheeks and placed them on her upper arms, pinning her arms to her side. Ava swallowed hard and watched as Kol's eyes held emotions in them, which she could not read. She felt the emotions deep inside of her chest, bouncing around, begging to be freed or act upon. Actually, she wasn't sure if they were her emotions or his, but whosoever the emotions belonged to, they were powerful emotions.

"I'm not going to let you go," Kol said, fully wrapping his arms around her slim form, pulling her closer to him than necessary. "You always push people out, but you aren't doing that to me, Ava. Even if you don't want me here, I'm staying here."

Ava shook her head again, as tears fell. She took in a deep breath. "Every time I let people in they - they die. First my parents, now Ava. Soon it will be you and Emma, which I do not care for you at all, but no one deserves death."

Kol shook his head, a small smile tugging on his lips as he realized _his_ Ava _cared_ for _him_. "I don't care," he said, bringing his hand up to cup her pale cheek. "I'm not going anywhere," he said, stroking her cheek softly with his thumb. "I believe you are stuck with me."

Ava brought her hand up to cup over the large hand that rested upon her right cheek. She only shook her head, wrapping her fingers on his strong hand. This time, he allowed her to take his hand off her cheek. Ava swallowed as she moved herself to him. His dark brown eyes never moved off of Ava's, as she licked her lips. He silently wished he was the one licking her beautiful pink, plump bottom lips, but he mentally smacked himself for thinking that.

"I-I can't believe I lost Allison now," she finally said. "I lost my mom, my dad, I-"

"Is this the part where you say you can't lose the love of your life?" Kol questioned her and Ava shook her head, looking down on the floor. A tear fell down on the floor of the cave as she looked up at Kol again.

"No," she said, voice weak and quiet like a mouse. "This is the part where you hug me and comfort me."

"Hugging?" Kol questioned. "One more step closer to kissing." Kol wrapped his arms around Ava, pulling her even closer to him. Ava rested her face in Kol's chest, her hands gripping on his dark shirt. Tears stained in his shirt and Kol felt them sink through the thin material, but he didn't care. He brought his hand up to Ava's beautiful blonde and began to stroke it. Her hair felt like silk in his hands and he ran his hands through it. It was long and held a beautiful shine to it when the sun would hit it in the right angles. Either way, the girl sobbing in his chest was the most beautiful creature he has ever seen in his lifetime.

Ava felt her breathing speed up, finding it harder to breath as she thought of Allison. Her heart was beating against her chest as she realized this wasn't a dream. The soft stroking of her hair felt real. And that is what pained her the most, to know that all of this is real and that it is not a dream.

"How is Allison gone?" Ava questioned, her voice weak and muffled in Kol's muscular chest. As she spoke, Kol felt her warm breath travel through the fabric of the shirt and touch against his skin.

"I do not know, love," he said honestly, feeling a bit guilty himself for not being alive when Allison was attacked.

"But she - she was too young. She had her whole life out there and she was pretty and smart, and unlike Emma, she laughed at my jokes."

The crying started again. It only stopped for a moment, but it started up again.

"Ava-"

"Kol," she sobbed, clutching on his dark shirt harder. She shook her head, moving her face out of Kol's chest, looking up at him. "I want her back," she said. "She shouldn't have died. This shouldn't have ended this way. I-I need to see her. I need to talk to her. I need my cousin back."

"Ava-"

Ava only shook her head. "No," she said. "You don't understand."

"I understand, sweetheart," he whispered and closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them. "I am sure Allison cares and loves you. I am sure that she will always be with you."

"I don't care," Ava whined, more tears falling uncontrollably from her bloodshot orbs. "She was my family. My best friend." She rested her head against Kol's chest. "It's my fault," Ava said, the tears stopping for a moment. "I killed my cousin."

"Look at me," Kol said, voice hard and stern. Ava ignored him as she closed her eyes, the tears falling again. Damn. She was hoping all the tears in her eyes were all used up. Apparently not. "Look at me," Kol said again, voice more commanding and Ava inhaled a deep breath, forcing her head to look up to meet the eyes of Kol.

"It is not your fault, Ava," Kol said. "You did nothing wrong."

Ava shook her head as a tear fell down on Kol's bare hand. "I shouldn't have fought with you yesterday. I shouldn't have locked you out of the house. I - I saw Allison before I passed out and I shouldn't have passed out-"

"Ava," Kol cut in.

Ava swallowed hard, running a hand through her long hair. "And now I don't have a best friend and I will have to use you as one."

Ava took a deep breath, giving a small smile to Kol. She wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him and crying at the crook of his neck. "Thank you," she said. "Thank you for everything, Kol."

Kol was shocked that she hugged him, but quickly recovered as he wrapped his arms around her. "Always, Angel. Don't worry. I'll take care of everything."

And this time, she actually allowed someone to take care of her and allowed someone to help her. She only nodded her head. The only thoughts that buried deep inside of her was, how nice Kol's arm felt around her, Ava's death, and how Emma was going to handle it.

* * *

Emma walked down the long stairs as Damon and Bonnie followed behind her. Emma ran a hand through her chestnut hair, feeling fear settle deep inside her. Fear for Ava. Fear for Allison. Fear for her family. Fear for her friends. That's all she felt as she walked down the stairs to talk more with the two policemen and Meredith. The only thing she heard was her own heart beating against her chest like a drum. She crossed her arms over her chest, thinking that would stop her heart from plunging out of her chest and land somewhere at the bottom of the stairs. She inhaled a shaky breath as her eyes landed on the young dark blonde officer she met earlier that night. His almond color eyes showed sympathy for her, as a small smile appeared on his lips as Emma reached the last step of the stairs.

"I'm sure your sister and cousin are alright," he said and Emma shrugged her petite shoulders, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "I hope so," she said, giving the officer one last smile before exiting out of the room and to the living room where Meredith was sitting on the dark chocolate leather love seat.

As Emma entered the room, Meredith looked up, her dark eyes meeting the green ones of Emma. Meredith studied Emma's orbs for a bit before she looked away and looked down at her hands which were folded neatly in her lap.

"Mere," Emma said, her voice above a whisper. "I'm sorry," she said. "I'm sorry for everything."

Meredith only shook her head, turning her head to and face Emma. "No," she said. "I'm sorry. I should have understood. You're eighteen and you have every tight to visit your mother's grave. It's just - I don't want to lose you - any of you."

Emma felt Damon's gaze on her, but she ignored it as she felt her lips tug into a small smile. "I know," she said. "I should have understood as well."

Meredith breathed in a deep breath as she stood up. She looked behind Emma and her eyes landed on Damon and Bonnie. She welcomed Bonnie with a warm, compassionate little smile, but with Damon, it was more of a look of hate and a warning. Damon only rolled his eyes in reply as Bonnie returned the smile that was given to her. Before any other words could be spoke, the door opened and Emma turned her head. "It should be Caroline-"

But before Emma could finish her short sentence, Kol Mikaelson walked into her home, holding a lifeless body that looked way too much like Allison. Ava followed behind Kol, looking down at the ground as she did so, more tears falling. Then Emma realized what was going on and everything happened so fast. Emma let out a scream, pushing her way over to Kol, to get to Allison, but as she attempted to her deceased sister, she felt Damon's strong hands on her shoulders, pushing her back. Emma shook her head, thinking of a way to take Damon's hands off her and then she thought of an aneurysm. She hoped Damon would understand as his hands traveled off her shoulders and up to his temples. He pressed on them hard, hoping to stop the sharp pain, but the pain didn't step as Emma ran to Kol, looking down at the girl who laid in his arms - the dead girl.

"No!" Emma screamed, wrapping her arms around Allison's petite body, making Ava sob even more. "Stop, Emma!" Ava yelled, but Emma ignored her cousin as she pulled Allison out of Kol's grasp. She fell down to her knees, holding on to Allison.

Emma didn't realize it, but she stopped the painful aneurysm on Damon. She only realized when she felt his hands on her again, pulling her away. Kol reached down, picking up dead Allison as Emma fought against Damon, the tears falling.

"Allison!" she screamed, shaking her head, kicking and scratching at Damon. "Al!"

Emma sobbed, scratching harder. "Let me go, Damon," she begged. "Please. Let me go."

Bonnie was shaking as she met the dark brown orbs of Kol. She swallowed hard, feeling the tears sting up in her green orbs. "Place her on the couch," Bonnie said, her voice quiet as the tears began to could her vision.

Kol nodded his head, listening to the Bennett witch as he walked towards the couch. Emma tried to fight Damon again as she watched Kol place her younger sister on the couch. Allison's head lolled to the side as he placed her gently on the chocolate couch. Emma breathed out another scream as Allison's pale dark brown eyes were wide open, staring into Emma's green eyes. Emma turned her head away, crying into Damon's shirt as he wrapped his arm around Emma's petite form, pulling her closer to him. Kol quickly placed his hand over Allison's eyes. closing them in one swift movement.

Emma pulled her head away from Damon's chest as she looked back at Allison. Damon let go of Emma and Emma ignored every pair of eyes that studied her and scanned her as she ran to her sister who laid like sleeping beauty on the couch. Emma bit down on her lips, feeling herself break as she stared at her sister. "Allison!" Emma screamed, wrapping her arms around her sister's cold from. Emma ignored how ice cold her sister felt, as she hugged her tightly to herself, shaking her head, allowing the tears to fall on Allison's cold flesh.

"I'm so sorry," Emma said, shaking her head. "I'm so so so sorry."

Someone pulled on Emma's arm, trying to pull her away from the dead body of Allison, but Emma fought back, shaking her head. "No!" she shouted, pulling her arm out of the grip of whomever was pulling on her. "This is my sister!" she screamed. "This is my sister! Bring her back! I want her back!"

The tears trickled down Emma's cheeks like a water fountain that lasted for years. She cupped at her sister's cheek, shaking her head again as she screamed, "I'm so sorry, Al! I'm so sorry!"

"Emma," a voice called her name. It was the soft voice of Elena and Emma turned her head to the side, seeing one of her best friends walking over to her slowly. A frown was plastered on Elena's dark pink lips as a tear fell down her light olive cheek. Her dark orbs looked at Emma with so much kindness and compassion, but there was something else hidden underneath them, something darker that Emma could not see. But Emma didn't think much about it, because all she saw right then and there was her best friend, the person who would always be there for her.

"She's dead," Emma sobbed, looking at her dark haired best friend.

Elena nodded her head, falling down to her knees beside a shaking Emma. "I know," Elena whispered, wrapping her arms around Emma's form. "I know, Em."

"B-Bring her back," Emma sobbed, her words becoming stutters. "I need her back. She's my sister and I love her."

"The ambulance is on their way," Emma heard the young officer say.

"Do - Do you think she could be saved?" It was Meredith's voice who asked that stuttering questioned and her voice was thick with tears.

The police officer was silent for a moment and Emma could imagine him making a glance towards his partner. "I sure hope so, ma'am."

"Emma," Elena said, and Emma looked up at her beautiful best friend, her dark eyes looking down at her with compassion. "It will be okay," Elena said, nodding her head. "No matter what, I'm here for you."

Emma shook her head, pulling herself away from Elena and to her sister. "Al," Emma said weakly, as she felt strong arms pull her back.

It was Damon.

"Emma," he said, voice filled with care. "Calm down. Calm down."

Emma tried to fight against him, but this time, she allowed him to pull her back as she felt the part in her that was strong fade away slowly.

"I'm sorry!" she shouted, tears falling. One tear slipped through her parted lips and Emma tasted the wetness and salt of that single tear."I'm so sorry!" Emma licked her lips, hoping that Allison at least heard three words she wanted her to know more than anything. "I love you, Allison! I love you!"

She then heard the loud sirens of the ambulance as she heard a voice say, "I love you too, Em."

* * *

Emma wrapped her arms around herself as she began to pace in the Mystic falls Hospital waiting room. Damon, Stefan, Elena, Caroline, Kol, Ava, Meredith, and little Katie, who held onto her favorite light furred teddy bear tightly, was also waiting in the hospital. Katie snuggled her face inside the stuff bear, allowing the bear to shrink up all of her warm falling tears.

Emma shook her head as more tears fell from her eyes as she thought of her sister, but she had to appear strong in front of Katie. She had to be the sister who couldn't break down like she did a half an hour ago. She had to come down and she had to relax. But apart of her was yearning to kick, scream, and breakdown in front of the other people in the waiting room. When she reached the point to break down though, an image of Katie, holding her teddy beat to her for dear life, she found the strength in her to not act like she was a two year old having a tantrum.

What Emma didn't like was how the ambulance took Allison to the hospital, despite the fact she was already dead. She didn't know the point for them doing it, pretending there was still hope for Allison. Maybe it was to give Allison's family fake hope or maybe it was to tease them, but whatever the reason was, Emma didn't like it. Everyone already knew Allison was dead. There was no question about it. Her skin was pale as a white sheet and she was cold to the touch. Her body was stiff and there was no heartbeat or breathing. She was dead. She was gone and Emma was never going to see her again.

Emma felt this whole thing was her fault. She should have never went back in the past. She could have prevented all this from happening. She could have saved Allison and protect her from any type of monster who would hurt her. Emma should have been here. She should have been here for her sisters, the only other blood relative beside Ava. Now they were cut short one Gottschalk Angel and for as long as Emma shall live, she will never forgive herself.

Emma silently wished it was herself instead of Allison. It should have been her. Not just because Allison was only 17 years of age and her birthday was today, but because the fact, Allison had so much going for her. She was bright, she was beautiful, she was kind, she was funny. The list could go on and as Emma thought more about her sister, she felt herself start to break down again, so she focused away from the hurt and the pain that she felt and focused on the part of her that felt hate. She thought of the one who killed Allison. Emma knew who did it. She knew who did it without even questioning it. The killer was her father. It wasn't an animal like the police said. It was a vicious, horrid man who should be six feet below the ground, or at the bottom of a lake. Either way, her father and she was sure Carol was involved with it and she was ready to kill them. As she thought about cutting their heads off, she felt anger take over her and she shook her head and focused on something else. She didn't want to feel anger, grief, or broken anymore. She thought about something that made her happy and her mind instantly thought of Allison being alive.

Emma wasn't good at it. She wasn't good at thinking of happy things when there was nothing happy about what was going on, but then she dug deeper and she thought of Damon and small innocent butterflies fluttered in her stomach. She thought about how nice he was, how he could be an ass, how he was funny, how he made her feel as if she was important. She focused her mind on his beautiful blue eyes and his raven hair. She then thought of Katie and how she was so pure and so kind to everyone. She focused on those two people, who were so important to her in her life. Her mind then traveled to Meredith. Emma inhaled a breath. Meredith was like a mother to her and she hurt her, but Emma blocked that thought out as she focused on Meredith and her talking together, laughing together. Emma focused on those three people for a moment. Soon, the feeling of hurt vanished as she felt a hand settle on her shoulder. She stopped pacing. She looked up, her eyes traveling to the blue orbs of Damon and she gave him a small smile, swallowing hard.

Both Emma and Damon were quiet for a moment, before Emma said, "I'm sorry I caused that aneurysm on you," she said in a quick voice and Damon only shook his head, studying her. "It's alright. Are you okay, Emma?"

Emma nodded her head, feeling her chest warm up from the warm feeling of Damon caring for her. Emma's eyes stared into his blue ones as his blue ones stared into her green ones. She quickly looked everywhere, but his eyes. She nodded her head at him. "I will be," she answered truthfully, well she hoped she'd be okay.

"Look, I'll go look for that vampire who did this to - uh Allison. I can kill them and get rid of them. Problem solved."

"Problem not solved, Damon. I already know who did it," she whispered. "I-" Emma shook her head again, running a hand through her hair. "No matter what happens," she said, as she watched the doctor who was checking up on Allison walked into the waiting room and to her family. Just by looking in the doctor's hazel orbs, she knew the news he held for the each of them and she knew they were the worst news she would ever hear in her whole life.

Emma looked away from the doctor and to Damon. She placed a hand on Damon's cheek, stroking his cheek gently. "No matter what happens," she repeated, feeling the little stubble on his cheek as she stroked his cheek. "I'll always care for you," she said and before Damon could reply to anything, the doctor said, "I'm sorry, but Allison passed away."

* * *

Emma held young Katie to her, holding her tightly, not planning on losing her youngest and now only sister she had. She would hold onto Katie and never let her go. She would protect her. She would do anything for her. She should have done that with Allison and it was because of her that Allison was gone. If Emma wasn't selfish and didn't go back in time, her sister would be breathing in oxygen.

Katie sobbed in her teddy bear that was rested on Emma's lap, as her head laid on it, using it as a pillow. They both were back home, along with her friends. Her friends were talking with Meredith, trying to make her feel better, while Emma wanted to be with Katie for awhile. Emma rubbed her sister's back soothingly, thinking about a way to fix this and bring Allison back.

"Why did she have to go?" Katie croaked out and Emma had to strain to hear her younger sister speak. Emma only shrugged her shoulders as a tear trickled down her cheek.

"God wanted her back," she said, instead of answered, _Father Dearest murdered her._

"But why?" Katie questioned. "She's - It's her birthday."

"I know, Kate," Emma said gently. "I know that, but the only thing we can do is hope for the-"

"Is it true?" Katie questioned, cutting Emma off.

Emma furrowed her eyebrows, as Katie raised her head a bit to look up at Emma. Her light brown orbs were bloodshot and glassy.

"Is what true?" Emma questioned.

Katie inhaled a great amount of oxygen before saying, "Is it true Daddy killed Allison?"

Emma furrowed her eyebrows as Katie sat up a bit. Emma opened her mouth to speak and then she closed her mouth, deciding on what to say to young Kate, but then she found her voice again, and forced it to softly say, "Who told you that?"

"Elena," Katie breathed out and then pouted, when she saw the expression on Emma's face. "I - Don't be mad at her. I asked her and-"

Emma shook her head as she moved Katie off her lap slowly. Katie pouted, moving away to the other side of the couch, as she watched her sister with wide light brown orbs. "Emma," Katie said softly and Emma presented Katie with a small reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, Kate" she said. "I just need to speak with her."

Katie only nodded her head and pulling her bear close to her, hugging her to her chest. Katie watched as Emma walked out of the living room and to the kitchen. Emma's eyes settled on her friends and Meredith as Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, and Meredith sat at the wooden kitchen table. Each had tears running down their cheeks as they each talked about Allison. Ava was upstairs in her room. Once when they arrived home, she told Kol to go home and she traveled up the stairs. Emma went after her, but Ava locked her bedroom door, making sure no one could bother her.

Damon and Stefan were leaning against the tan wall of the kitchen, each had their arms crossed over their chest. Stefan had a brooding look masked on his handsome face, while Damon looked around the kitchen, and stopped scanning the kitchen when they settled on Emma, but she wasn't paying attention to Damon. She was sending Elena a glare as she licked her lips and said, "'Lena, I need to talk to you."

Emma felt a pair of eyes on her that she knew belonged to Damon. As she looked up though, Damon's eyes were elsewhere, staring at Bonnie, listening to her telling the story about Allison taking her car and leaving. Emma sighed. She knew she would have to talk to Meredith about being an Angel. She would have to tell Meredith everything and she wasn't ready for that just yet.

Elena walked past Damon, but before she did, she met his eyes, offering him a small innocent smile. Even though it was innocent, Emma could feel her blood boil from the jealousy that was radiating inside of her. But Emma blocked that feeling out. It was Elena. She was Emma's best friend and she would never hurt Emma. She would always be there for Emma, or so Emma hoped.

"What's wrong?" Elena asked, her face showing worrisome. Emma just took a deep breath as she only shook her head, forcing a smile to appear on her lips, but it was fake, and Elena saw it as well.

"I need to talk to you privately." Emma said, turning around so her back was facing Elena. Emma led Elena to her bedroom. Once she reached her room, she closed the door behind her.

"What's the matter, Em?" Elena questioned and Emma took in a deep breath, turning around to face her best friend. She crossed her arms over her chest and took a deep breath, feeling the anger rise deep inside of her.

"Why did you tell Kate that my father is the one who killed_ Allison_?" Emma forced herself to say, her voice cracking when she said her sister's name.

"She asked me and I told her," Elena said nonchalantly and Emma furrowed her eyebrows, walking closer to her friend. "She doesn't need to know that, Elena. She already knows about Dad attempting to kill me and about my mom being murdered. She doesn't need to know that. She thinks my dad's dead."

"So you lock her up in the dark and hope she finds her way out?" Elena questioned, placing a hand on her hip. "Yeah, she's young, but-"

"Young? She's only eight years old. She needs to be protected."

"And you think protecting her from the truth is a good thing?" Elena fired back and Emma thought for a moment and when she finally found her answer, she nodded her head.

"Yeah," she said. "I do, because when I was eight years old, I didn't know anything about this and that was a good ass thing, Elena. I had my mom then and I also had Allison. I even wish now I wasn't dragged into all of this crap. We have Adrianna to thank for that."

Elena smirked. "Good thing she's gone then."

"Yes," Emma said, agreeing. "Now why don't you understand that for Katie?"

Elena was silent for a moment as she began to think really hard about what Emma said.

"You know what, Emma," Elena said after a few moments of silence. "You want to know what I think?"

Emma nodded her head at her dark haired friend. "Of course. I need your advice. I-I'm sorry I snapped. I just feel like all this is my fault and I-"

"Well, Emma," Elena said slowly, cutting Emma off, and Emma felt tears sting at the rim of her eyes.

"What?" Emma questioned. "'Well, Emma' what? You believe this is my fault?"

Elena shrugged her shoulders. "Damon already told me how you two went back to the past and Ava told me how your dad was looking for you, but since you weren't there, he took Ava instead. I just think if you didn't go with Damon, then Allison wouldn't be dead."

Emma shook her head, bringing her hands to wipe away the tears. "It's - It's not my fault," Emma stuttered, thinking about the words Elena spoke to her.

"Emma, you're an Angel. You think not being one has no effect to it. I just think it was a bit selfish to go with Damon you know. You promised Ava you would stay at school and give her a year supply of Lucky Charms. It was a little selfish on your part and wrong. You have to admit that."

Emma felt anger spark deep inside of her at the words Elena spoke to her. They dripped with complete hatred for Emma and Emma stared at Elena, with confusion.

"Selfish?" Emma questioned. "I was helping Damon to find out about Carol and what happened to her. Damon cares for her. She was a friend to him, I suppose."

"But what about Ava? You know how she feels about schools."

"She had you guys," Emma defended. "I - Now don't pin all this on me. I didn't do it - I -"

"Emma, I think you're just in denial. You know it yourself this is your fault."

"Elena, what the hell has gotten into you?"

"Nothing," Elena said, shrugging her shoulders, folding her arms. "You wanted to know what I thought and how I feel. Now you are making me feel like the bad one." Tears welled in Elena's eyes and Emma shook her head.

"No, no. That isn't my intention. Elena -"

Elena shook her head. "I think you can't get over the fact that Damon will always love and care for me more than he ever will with you. Emma, you killed your sister. You dug yourself in this hole, you dig yourself out. I'm done. You're just cutting me down and I-" Elena brought a hand up and wiped a single tear away. "Don't call me and don't talk to me," Elena said, placing her hand on the doorknob. She opened the door slightly, but before she did, she said, "Just because you lost your parents and Allison, doesn't mean you're the only one suffering around here." And with that, Elena walked out of Emma's door, slamming the door shut after her. Emma jumped at the loud sound the slamming of the door created.

Tears fell uncontrollably from Emma's eyes as she felt guilt eat at her insides. Emma placed her back against her white bedroom door, and slowly slid her back down it. She brought her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around her knees, hugging them tightly to her. She placed her elbows on her knees, using her hands to hold her head.

"She's right," Emma choked out, rocking back and forth. She heard knocking at the door, but she ignored the sound of Damon's voice saying her name.

"You're gone, because of me, Al," Emma said aloud.

Emma sucked in a deep breath as she rested her head into her palms. "You're dead because of me," she repeated. "It's all my fault. It's all my fault."

Emma sobbed into the palm of her hands as she heard a voice whisper. _"I'm here, Emma. I'm here."_

It sounded a lot like her sister, but that was impossible. Allison was dead and it was all her fault.

* * *

_Light up, light up_

_As if you have a choice_

_Even if you cannot hear my voice_

_I'll be right beside you dear_

_- Run, Snow Patrol_

**_The Fight_**

* * *

_**A/N: Well, that was really depressing.**_

_**Elena/Adrianna are a bitch. Gosh. Hate them.**_

_**I understand Elena's a bit OOC, but you must understand Adrianna is possessing her because she's a BITCH!**_

_**That was the first chapter to The Fight and I would like to know what you all think about it, so my lovely sunshines, leave a review.**_

_**I accept criticism, compliments, ideas, predictions. Whatever you would like to say to me, just press that little "Review" button down there.**_

_**Also, there's a link for this story's banner on my page, along with other things for **Far From an Angel** and **The Fight**, so go ahead and check that out!**_

_**Alright guys, I love you.**_

_SnowWhite1864_


	2. Our Last Goodbyes

**A/N: I know, I know, I know. It has been forever since I have published another chapter and I am terribly sorry. Everything is hectic and I have my own life. I'm so sorry.**

**So, this chapter is a bit sad, but everything will be explained later on in the story.**

**I hope you like it.**

**Just in case you were wondering what was going on with my life:**

**School started :(**

**I hate it.**

**I'm in a play. The play is The Breakfast Club and I am Allison :)**

**I am going to be eating a lot of brownies today.**

**I must study for History.**

**I love you guys.**

**Well, now that you have an intake on my life, allow us to transport into a world of Angels, Demons, vampires, hybrids, werewolves, and whatever other kind of supernaturals that are out there that we don't know about.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

_Our Last Goodbyes_

"**I get up and pace the room, as if I can leave my guilt behind me. But it tracks me as I walk, an ugly shadow made by myself." **

― **Rosamund Lupton, Sister**

Emma's bloodshot green orbs stared into the broken person in the mirror that was supposed to be her reflection, but this girl couldn't be her. The girl in the mirror looked as if she was suffering from the inside out. The girl with the pink lips in a huge frown and beautiful eyes begging for the pain to stop, could not be her. The girl wearing the damn black dress for an occasion she wished would never occur was not her. It couldn't be her. Emma wasn't this girl. Emma was happy, kind, and filled with compassion. The girl in the mirror looked terrified, heartbroken, and lonely. This couldn't be Emma. It couldn't. But it was. The girl that Emma was gazing at, was herself, but yet, it wasn't herself. A part of her died along with Allison - the part of her that defined who she was.

Today was the day. The day where her beautiful young sister was going to be placed six feet beneath the cold ground. Emma felt a pinch in her chest whenever she thought about her sister being below her feet, trapped in a box for all eternity. It brought more tears to Emma's eyes, and she quickly blinked. She was not going to cry. She was going to be brave. She was going to sing the song that she prepared for Allison, remembering when Allison joked, saying at her funeral, Emma better sing a song for her. She was going to accept all the fake apologies that she was going to receive from people and lastly, she was going to accept that this would be the last time she would be close with her sister. She had to find it in her to be strong. She had to hold on the part of her that made her stay strong, because if she didn't, she would break down. She would break down to pieces.

Emma sucked in a huge amount of oxygen, allowing it to flow down to her lungs. She never thought it would end this way. She never thought there would be a time when her sister would no longer be there with her, laughing at her, laughing with her, teasing her. She never thought there would be a time when Allison would really be gone and not be there for her graduation, marriage, when she had a baby, and a horrible illness. Emma always counted on Allison to be with her when she took crazy steps in life like that, but now it was impossible. Allison could never come back and she would never be back. It was just Emma, Ava, and Katie now. The only Gottschalk Angels left in the cruel world.

Emma thought of the words that Elena spoke to her, haunting her mind over and over again. Whenever she heard the soft sound of silence, it was replaced with the horrible voice of Elena's telling Emma how Allison's death was her fault. The guilt inside of Emma was eating at her alive. Last night, she was feeling the horrible guilt stabbing at her repeatedly. She tried everything to get rid of the guilt. She tried reading one of her favorite books. That didn't help. Even if the content of the book was such a beautiful heartwarming story, she couldn't do it. She thought of Allison right away, since Allison was the person who showed her the book in the first place. Next she tried watching her favorite movie of all time. The Breakfast Club. But she ended up shutting it off in the middle of it, thinking about how Allison always said she was the popular girl while Emma was the freak girl with dandruff.

After that, Emma tried writing. She tried writing in her journal about how she was feeling about Allison's death and about how she felt about everything that was currently going on in her complicated life. In the end, she found herself sobbing and tearing the papers out of her dark brown leather journal. She rolled the papers into little balls throwing them in the small corner of her room. Next, she tried coloring. That was a big mistake, because she thought of her childhood when her mom was still alive and when Allison and her colored pictures for her mom. That only hurt her worse, so she broke the crayons, throwing them in her room.

After trying over and over again to take her mind and heart off of the guilt and pain she felt, she decided to lie on her soft bed and stare up at the plain white ceiling. She sobbed, thinking about everything that was currently playing out in her life. The guilt and loss she felt surrounded her, trapping her. It wouldn't leave her alone. The only thing it did was torment her until she broke down. Once Emma thought she was going to be strong and not allow those saline warm tears to fall down her cheeks, she broke down. She threw her materials in her room, not caring who cared. She screamed and yelled out why. She shouted, breaking everything in her room. She wanted to know why her sister of all people had to be taken from her. Why couldn't it be her? Emma would gladly take Allison's spot, because Allison didn't deserve to die. She deserved a wonderful life with the younger Gilbert. She deserved a life with a lot of children running around in a beautiful picket fenced house, while Emma deserved to be the one who would be buried six feet below the ground today.

Emma blinked her eyes quickly. Thinking away from last night and focusing on today. She focused on the matter at hand and she breathed in and out quickly, taking in the sweet oxygen. She picked up the beautiful silver and black bracelet and slid it on her petite porcelain wrist. She picked up the matching ring and shoved it on her ring finger on her right finger. She looked down at the black rhinestone stud earrings and slowly placed both of them through the small, baby holes in her ears. She brought her hand up and trapped her antique silver cross necklace that rested upon her neck. She clasped her hand on it. She studied herself some more. She wanted to pray, but she couldn't find it in her to pray. What was there to pray for?

"Emma," Meredith's soft voice from behind Emma made her jump up. Her heart began to beat against her chest and Emma turned around, dropping her hand away from her silver necklace as she locked eyes with Meredith. "Are you ready to leave?" Meredith questioned Emma and Emma forced a small, broken smile on her pink lips, studying the dark bags under Meredith's brown eyes, making her look like the walking dead.

"Yeah," Emma replied back, her voice broke as she said that one single word. "I'm ready," she lied, knowing she would never be ready for what she was about to experience.

Meredith nodded her head. "Alright," she said. "Come along then."

Emma frowned, clearing her throat, then forced a smile on her lips again as she followed Meredith out of her bedroom door.

* * *

_ "I'm sorry for your loss."_

_ "Allison was a wonderful person."_

_ "She's always with you."_

_ "My condolences."_

_ "If you need anything, I'm here for you."_

_ "Allison is now your guardian angel."_

_ "Here's my number if you need anything."_

_ "I am so sorry."_

That was all Emma heard as people came up to her. She wore a tight smile upon her lips, thanking people for coming and showing their condolences. She blinked her eyes several times to stop the tears from traveling down her face slowly. She nodded her head, shaking the hands of the people who bothered to come and thanked them. She said things like, "Oh, Allison is now with my mom," or "Allison is at peace." The person nodded their head, agreeing, and then walked away, sitting down at a pew. Now, Emma held onto the cold, shaking hand of Katie as they walked down the aisle to their pew at the very front where they were going to sit. Emma swallowed, feeling the fear and the despair that Katie felt. Emma squeezed at Katie's hand, showing her that she was there and that she was always going to be there. Katie squeezed Emma's hand back. Emma made a turn, leading Allison to the pew they were to sit. Emma's eyes looked straight ahead, her eyes studying the white casket.

Emma's green orbs caught site of Allison, lying in the black coffin. She looked peaceful. She looked pale. She looked almost like Snow White with her beautiful pale skin and dark hair. She looked too perfect to be dead, as if she was asleep. Emma quickly looked away and looked down at Katie, as she heard her snuffles. Emma bit down on her lip as she watched Katie's tear fall down her flushed cheeks and to the floor of the church. Emma squeezed Katie's small hand again and Katie squeezed back.

Emma sat down at the pew, crossing her legs. Katie sat next to her at the end of the pew. Katie rested her head upon Emma's lap and Emma began to run her fingers through Katie's fine locks and she dug her nails in her palms to stop herself when she could feel the tears sting at her eyes.

Ava sat beside Emma and Emma turned her head to look over at her. The white in Ava's eyes were bloodshot. Her face was flushed and she looked weak and tired. Emma knew that Ava went off to cry by herself, without letting anyone else to see her cry. That was Ava. She was always like that.

Everyone soon gotten to their seats and Emma looked behind her and at the last pew, all the way in the far back, she met the beautiful eyes of Damon. They were a hard, ice blue, staring at her with sympathy and then he nodded his head. Emma quickly looked away from him and ignored the fact that Elena sat beside him. Damon came for her. He came to support her, not to sit by Elena.

The pastor began the service. His warm brown eyes stared out at the people who filled the church and he smiled. He looked at each individual and ran a hand through his short grey hair. He cleared his throat and began. "Times like these are hard," he said, voice soft and filled with care. "These are the times that we most need God. These are the times when we need each other. So let us begin with a prayer."

The whole service went along like that. The pastor talked about how Allison was good, kind-hearted person and how everyone would miss her. The pastor talked about how she is in a better place with God, but Emma began to feel doubt. She began to feel doubt for the reason of the people who she cared for were slowly leaving her one by one. Who would be next? Ava? Katie? Damon? No God would want to take a love one away from them. Allison was innocent. She did nothing wrong, so why was she taken and not Emma?

Emma heard sniffles from Meredith and Emma closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath. Meredith didn't need to feel the pain of grief either. She didn't need to feel the emptiness of it. Meredith tried all she could to protect the three of them and she was probably blaming herself for not watching Allison like she should have.

"Let us keep Allison within our hearts," the pastor said. "She is smiling down at each of us, glad to see your faces. She is with our Heavenly Father."

Emma couldn't help it, but she felt herself roll her eyes. She felt the burning stare of the pastor on her as he continued with his speech. Emma felt her cheeks burn as she squeezed Katie's hand.

"Now, why don't we have a moment where someone comes up and says a memory or two of Allison? You don't have to come up, but I am sure Allison would appreciate it. After that, we will have Emma McKay sing for us."

Emma felt her heart sink when she heard her name, feeling the butterflies in her stomach. Emma closed her eyes, shaking her head. She took a couple of deep breaths as she felt Ava stand up beside her. Emma opened her eyes, her green orbs meeting Ava's blue ones as she walked up to the microphone. Ava cleared her throat and did a thoughtful smile before she spoke. She looked out in the crowd, her eyes locking with Kol. He looked at her. He offered her a small smile and surprisingly she returned it. She quickly looked away from him and stared at Emma.

"H-Hi," she stuttered and her cheeks flushed. "Allison was my cousin and let me tell you, that girl was a handful."

Everyone in the church chuckled and Emma even smiled. Ava was good at this, making people laugh. She was good at making speeches and able to connect with people. Allison would be happy with this.

"She was so full of energy and she loved her family very much. She loved laughing, and singing, and being mean to Damon." Ava laughed and pointed to Damon in the way back as everyone turned around in their seats to look at him. Emma looked down, shaking her head, thinking about how Allison called him a leech.

"She was kind, gentle, and very sarcastic. But you know what, just because you can't see her now, it doesn't mean she isn't here." Everyone looked up at Ava thoughtfully and Ava shook her head, smiling a bit. "No, I'm serious. That girl never leaves."

More chuckles and Emma rolled her eyes. "Allison was the bravest person I know. I don't know why this happened to her. I don't know why she had to leave us, but it is none of our faults," Ava said, staring into Emma's green orbs. "Allison - Allison will always be remembered. She will always stay in our hearts. We must keep her alive through our memories, because I swear, she will be back again."

Emma smiled at the little hidden secret of the Angel joke, but it was mostly for Emma, to remind her Emma will return, but in two centuries. How wonderful.

"So, I want each of us for the rest of the day to think about her. Write something about her so you will never forget her. Allison was an extraordinary person and I - I love her like my sister," tears welled up in Ava's eyes. "She had the same humor as me so we would always joke around. She got me. She was someone who everyone needed in their lives."

Allison blinked her eyes a few times. "There was this one time when Allison and I were fighting over a bottle of ketchup." Emma smiled, remembering that day. "We were at the Grill. I wanted it for my fries and hamburger, but she said she wanted to use it first. I refused to give it to her. We started to fight over it. My hand was on it and her hand was on it. As we were fighting over it, my lovely friend Matt walked over to us, to see what we were doing. As we were fighting over it, we squeezed at the bottle and the ketchup flew out of the bottle like a fountain. It landed right on Matt. Allison and I laughed about it for days. You should have seen Matt's face. He got so angry that it was as red as the ketchup on it."

Ava wiped at the tears that fell down her pale cheeks and smiled. "So, thank you guys for listening," Ava said and stared at the doors of the church, more tears falling down her cheeks. Ava studied the doors of the church feeling chills run down her spine as she studied the light brown eyes that belonged to her cousin. "I love you, Al," she whispered and walked away from the microphone and sat beside Emma again at the pew.

"Good job, Ava," Emma whispered.

Ava smiled. "Thanks. I did it for Allison."

Emma nodded her head. "I know."

"You know why I was staring at the doors of the church?" Ava asked after a moment of silence.

Emma shook her head. "No, why?"

"Because Allison was here. She was here smiling at me, flipping me off as I spoke."

* * *

"All of those speeches were wonderful. Now, let's all clap for Emma. She's going to sing a song for us."

Emma forced her legs to push her up as she stood up. She walked up to the beautiful piano that waited for her. As she sat at the stool of it, she thought of her mother and how she taught her how to play the piano. She extended her hands out, adjusting the microphone to be close to her pink lips. The pads of her fingertips touched against the smooth piano keys of the piano and Emma realized it had been a year since she has played the piano.

Emma turned her head to look at the doors of the church and she frowned when she didn't see Allison. Was Allison only there for Ava and not for Emma? Was Allison that mad at Emma for her being the instrument in her death, that she didn't want to see her? Whatever the reason was, Emma felt pain in her chest.

"Um, hi," Emma said, awkwardly as she composed herself to speak. "This was my mom's and sister's favorite song. My mom always played this song on the piano for us. She, um, my mother actually wrote this song, so I would like to dedicate this song to my mother and sister."

Emma cleared her throat as her fingers began to dance peacefully against the keys. She cleared her throat a second time and began to sing.

"_Darling, Darling I am here._

_Please do not shed that tear._

_Please do not ask why._

_There is no need to cry._

_Darling, you must be strong _

_even if it's all wrong_

_Darling, you are filled with light,_

_oh so bright._

_Darling, you are everything I hoped for._

_I could never ask for more._

_Darling, you must be brave_

_and listen to the words I say."_

The tears tickled at Emma's flesh, but she sang the chorus.

"_Baby, baby, I am here._

_Baby, I will never leave you._

_I could never abandon you._

_Darling, do not have fear._

_Let me wipe that fallen tear._

_Please let me hold you._

_Let me kiss you too._

_Baby, baby, always know _

_that I am always here_

_Darling, always know I always _

_and forever love you."_

Emma's voice cracked at the end of the chorus and she was crying uncontrollably now. Her fingers stopped playing the beautiful piano and she stood up from the stool. She heard hushed voices as they whispered to each other. She kicked over the stool and felt her legs run out of the church. She didn't want to cry in front of everyone. She didn't want to cry in front of Katie, Ava, Meredith, or Damon. She just wanted to get the hell out of there. She shook her head, thinking of her mother and her sister. She didn't want to think of them. It haunted her mind. She couldn't stop the sobs that escaped her lips as she pushed open the heavy church doors.

"Emma!" she heard Damon's voice call after her, but she ignored his voice as she ran out the church. The sun shined down on her and she continued to run, not knowing exactly where she was going. She couldn't do it. She couldn't pretend that everything was okay anymore, because it wasn't. None of this was okay.

* * *

Damon stood up from his seat, but he felt a pair of petite hands touch his thigh to pull him back down. Damon turned his head to the side to look over at Elena, her eyes were filled with sympathy. "What are you doing?" she questioned, her hand still on his thigh. Damon brought his hand down to Elena's hand, prying it off his thigh. "Going after Emma," he said and went to stand up again, but Elena brought her hand on his shoulder this time. She shook her head and pointed her finger to her right where Elijah stood and followed after Emma. "Elijah's going after her."

"I want to go after her," Damon argued, pulling her hand off his shoulder. "I'll make sure she's okay."

Elena shook her head. "She's my best friend," she said to Damon, standing up. "I'll go check on her and make sure she's alright. Don't worry about her." Damon glared at Elena as he sat down. Elena stood up and moved her thin body out of the pew. When Damon wasn't looking, Elena didn't go out through the back door. She went out through the side door of the church.

* * *

Emma breathed in a deep breath as she leaned against a tall tree on the property of the church. Her heart was slamming against her chest and she brought her hand up to her chest, holding her chest as she sank down. Emma brought her hands up to her face, hiding her eyes between the fingers of her hands. She was surprised she lasted through the song that long. Throughout the whole time she was singing, she felt as if she was about to vomit on the piano. She was in a way thankful that she ran out of the church. She no longer could feel eyes studying her every mood, watching her. Emma breathed in a deep breath, then she heard someone speak.

"Well, Emma. I am shocked you even came considering you are the reason Allison is dead."

Emma looked up, her eyes meeting eyes that looked so dark and the tears ceased to fall. Her green eyes turned to a darker shade filled with hate as she breathed in an angry breath. Emma shook her head, not believing who was standing in front of her, wearing all black. His dark eyes looked down at Emma with a look Emma saw many times before. Was it compassion? Sympathy? No. It was hate. It was a look of disgust.

Emma shook her head as she forced herself to stand up.

"Dad?" she questioned.

Her father smiled sinisterly. "In the flesh and bones, he replied and took a step towards his daughter. "Now tell me Emma, how does it feel to kill? You know what that makes you?"

Emma shook her head. "I killed no one," she said in a quick breath.

"Oh, but then how come you have so much guilt. I can practically feel it vibrating off you."

"I feel guilt because it should have been me," Emma admitted, her green eyes studying her father as he paced back and forth in front of her.

"It was going to be you, but then you and the older Salvatore went in the past together. Oh, how was that by the way? Did you enjoy reminiscing Allison's death back in 1212 as well?"

"Go to hell," Emma spat out.

"Oh, baby girl, I already have, but you will be coming down there soon. Once an Angel kills, that makes them a Fallen Angel."

"I. Didn't. Kill. Anyone." Emma said slowly, anger rising deeper within her.

"Oh?" her father questioned.

Emma nodded her head.

Seth shook his head, shrugging his shoulders. "I am only warning you."

Before Emma could do anything, it blurt out. "Why did you allow Carol to kill Allison? What did Allison ever do?"

"I believe the question you should be asking is why do people always die for you, Emma? You want to know why your mother died?" Seth questioned walking closer to Emma. "It was either her or you and guess who she chose to die? Her. She didn't want Adrianna killing you, so she took your spot."

"T-That isn't my fault," Emma said, shaking her head. "Mom was courageous."

"Your mother was stupid. She could have lived. All Adrianna wanted was you."

"I didn't kill Mom."

"Well, think about it, Emma. If you never existed, your mother would still be alive. Allison would still be alive. The person who is going to die next will still be alive, and the person after that, and the person after that. You truly don't know how many people have died because of you. People have risked their lives, making sure no one found out where you were, who gave birth to you, and if you existed again or not." Seth took a step closer to his daughter. "The great amount of blood is on your little hands, Emma." The tears welled in Emma's green orbs. "You, my daughter are a murderer, and I would say I was proud if you weren't a Gottschalk."

Emma's eyes never left her father's. "Leave," she said, "Never come back here, or I will kill you-"

"Oh, look, Emma. There's the murderer talking again."

"Leave. This is holy grounds."

"I am powerful than God himself. You think I cannot walk on here if I please. Perhaps I should go in the church and murder your little friends. Maybe little Katie would be next."

Emma screamed out and pictured her father feeling pain in his head, but nothing happened. Emma tried again, and again, but her father was only laughing at her and Emma felt a tear fall down her right cheek as she looked down at her hands and then back up to her father.

"Looks like you're slowly turning into a Fallen Angel. Looks like I should be going. I have people to kill," Seth turned around, turning his back to his daughter as he began to walk. Emma swallowed as her father turned around again and said, "Oh, and tell Tyler his mother makes a fantastic sidekick. She did kill Allison and all. I was planning on having her kill Ava next. You better watch out, Emma."

Before Emma could say anything, her father disappeared out of thin air as if she imagined him. She fell down to the ground, feeling herself go weak as a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around her and she felt safe.

"I will take you home," the voice said and she was expecting the voice to be Damon's, but it wasn't. The voice had a hint of an accent in it. The voice belonged to Elijah.

* * *

Iris' beautiful amber orbs studied the young male at the candy vending machine with the vein that was throbbing in a nice, smooth rhythm. She studied the beat of it. She could hear his slow and perfect heartbeat from wear she was standing a few feet away, hiding behind the corner of the wall. She felt the veins underneath her eyes wither around as if they were little snakes. She felt the warmness in her eyes as they turned bloodshot. Her fangs pushed themselves out through the smooth flesh of her gums and as they did so, Iris didn't wince at the pain like she did the first time her fangs popped out. Iris watched as the young man, who looked about her age grab the candy bar in the golden wrapper. He walked down the hall. His long blonde hair bounced off his shoulders and Iris felt her throat tighten up from the dryness in her throat. She felt as if she didn't drink for years. Her throat felt raw and she would do anything to satisfy her needs. Iris narrowed her eyes as she felt her legs run to the man, ready to attack him, but as she got closer and closer to the man with the long shoulder length blonde hair, she felt a hand snake itself around her waist, pulling her back. Iris growled and wiggled in the arm, trying to free herself so she could have dinner, but the arm was too strong. She groaned, knowing who it was. "James," she said in an annoyed voice as her fangs and the veins under her eyes disappeared. "Let go."

"I leave you for five minutes and you try to kill people. Now I must add "watch Iris 24/7" on my day planner."

"All I did was watch him. I didn't kill anyone."

"Yet."

"And I won't kill anyone."

"That's what I said, but then I murdered. Seriously, Iris. You need to be more careful."

"I am careful," Iris defended and pouted her lips. "I was just simply watching people. I like people."

"Your fangs popped out."

"They like people too," Iris said. "They get along with them."

"They like blood, not people."

Iris rolled her eyes. "Same thing," she said and James opened the door of their motel room. Iris walked in the small motel room first, James following after her. She walked to one of the twin sized beds and plopped down. "We need to find the Gottschalks," she said. "I have a feeling something's bad is going to happen, you know. If I was an Angel, I could better understand what I am feeling."

James rolled his hazel orbs, sitting beside her. He wrapped his large hand around her petite one, squeezing her hand gently.

"I know," he said, nodding his head. "And while you were asleep last night, I went out and did some research."

Curiosity popped into the mind of Iris as she raised an eyebrow, tilting her head to the side. "And what did you find?"

"Well, I found an address and a phone number."

Iris smiled. "I suppose we shall be visiting them soon then."

* * *

Emma shook her head at Elijah, her dark chestnut hair falling in front of her face, hiding her face from him like a curtain. She felt his strong hands pull her up from her waist and she was standing on her feet, but Elijah's hands did not let go of her. "My dad," she said, unshed tears welled in her green eyes. "He-He was here, Elijah." Her eyes looked everywhere, as she felt fear for her loved ones, but hate for him.

"I'll look for him," Elijah said.

"No," Emma said right away. "No. I need to find him. He threatened Ava."

Elijah let go of Emma and took a step back from her. He looked down at her with so much care in his dark brown eyes that Emma reminisced him back in 1212. She remembered how they were best friends and how he was always there for her. She wanted him as a friend again. She remembered how he was an important part of her life.

"It will be alright," he said to her and Emma shook her head again, not believing it. "He will be found. He will not harm you nor Ava. I give you my word."

Emma looked up at Elijah again as he said the last sentence. She nodded her head and offered him a small smile. "Thank you," she said.

Elijah nodded his head. "Why don't we go back inside of the church?" he questioned and extended his hand out towards Emma, but Emma took a step back and shook her head.

"I can't go back in there," she said, her voice in a high pitch. "I don't have the courage and the strength to go in there. I can't, Elijah. I can't stand being in there, hearing the sympathy from everyone in that damn church. It hurts too much and I want the pain to stop," she begged to him and tears rolled slowly down her flushed cheeks slowly and she wiped them away from the back of her hand. "If this is what will happen with the people who I love, then-"

"Then what, Emma?" Elijah questioned, running a hand through his dark brown hair, walking to her.

Emma shook her head, then she shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know," she whispered. "I just don't think I have the strength to go on."

Elijah nodded his head and took another small step to Emma. He extended both of his hands out and rested them on her cheeks. His thumbs acted as a window wiper, wiping away all of her warm fallen tears. He stared into her green eyes, studying every feature that her face had to offer to him. She was like a beautiful painting that he could stare at all day. Her features were the same over a thousand years ago. The same beautiful pair of eyes. The same chestnut-brown hair. The same perfect lips. The same cheekbones. She hadn't changed a bit, except for the fact of being a little bit stronger and braver.

Elijah didn't see Emma as weak. He saw her as the most strongest person who he ever known. She was brave and she loved her family and friends so much. She would do anything for them, even risk her life if she had to. Emma was selfless and only thought of others around her. She was kind and gentle. She always wore a perfect and beautiful smile upon her face. Emma to him was perfect in every way possible. She was perfect inside and out. She was beautiful inside and out, but she no longer belonged to him. She belonged to the elder Salvatore.

"Emma, listen to me. I have lived for many years and I guarantee you are strong. You have strength. You have courage. You will survive whatever internal battle you are fighting and I want you to know I am here."

Emma nodded her head, her head in his hands. She smiled a bit. "Thank you," she whispered.

* * *

Damon Salvatore exited the church, feeling concern for Emma eat at him alive. As he walked out the church, he bumped into Elena who looked up at him with a small smile. She looked away from him and her eyes looked at Emma and Elijah. Elijah's hands were holding onto Emma's face, as Emma stared up at his eyes with a small smile. Elena smirked, looking away from the pair and to Damon whose beautiful ice blue eyes were on the pair, staring at them and glaring. "Don't they make a cute couple?" she asked him. Damon ignored her as he walked back in the church, feeling the anger and jealousy taking over.

* * *

Ava and Allison walked along the cemetery, examining of the birthdays and death dates of people who were buried six feet beneath the ground. Ava found herself interested in learning of when they were born and died, because the little "-" between the two dates, is the symbol for all of the events and situations that the person lived. It symbolized the person's life and what they did for others and themselves. Ava found that comforting, thinking that these people will truly never be forgotten. Whatever they did on life affected someone and that someone affected someone else and so on. It reminded Ava as a chain reaction. It also kept Ava's mind off of Allison for a little bit.

"Why is that boy staring at you?" Katie questioned with curiosity as she squeezed Ava's hand.

"What boy?" Ava asked, squatting down to the ground, studying the birth dates of a woman named Elizabeth Brown. "The man by the tree," Katie replied back, pointing over to the tall tree in the cemetery. Ava stood up and turned around so she was facing the direction that Katie was pointing in. Katie rested her hand at her side again as Ava saw Kol dressed in all black, leaning against the tall tree with folded arms over his muscular chest. Ava rolled her eyes at him, shaking her head as she studied him. "He's a creep," Ava muttered and noticed a small smile pulled at the corners of Kol's pink lips and Ava smirked, knowing Kol heard her. Ava looked away from him and back to the tombstone of Elizabeth Brown.

"Wasn't he the one who was over at the house the other day?" Katie questioned referring to when everyone learned of Allison's death. Ava forced herself to think away from that date as she nodded her head. "Unfortunately."

"His name is Kol, right?"

"Yep," Ava said, popping the 'P'. She walked away from Elizabeth Brown's grave and walked to the one to the right of it.

"Why is he walking over here now, Ava?"

"What?" Ava said in an angry tone, turning her head, catching sight of Kol walking over to her and Katie in a slow, patient walk.

"He better stay away from me. I'm not in a mood for a Kol."

"A Kol?" Katie questioned, her nose crunching up in confusing. "He's his own creature?"

The corners of Ava's pink lips pulled up in a smile. "Yes," she said. "You want to stay away from them. They're dangerous."

"How do we get rid of Kols?" Katie asked, frowning.

"The best way to get rid of Kols is to ignore them. Pretend as if you cannot hear them or you can't see them."

Katie nodded her head. Kol walked next to Ava and walked beside her, but Ava ignored him completely. Kol looked away from him and out in the cemetery. As Ava, Kol, and Katie laughed, Katie said, "I do not see a Kol. There is no Kol."

Ava laughed and squeezed at Katie's hands.

"I am not sure if I particularly like having my own species or not," Kol commented as Ava brushed past him, pulling on the hand of Katie, moving her along in the cemetery.

"Were you always this morbid, Ava?" Kol asked. "Being in cemeteries?"

Ava was silent for a moment and stopped walking when her eyes caught on an ancient tombstone. She bent down and extended her hand out and her hand touched the tombstone. She closed her eyes shut as vision formed in her head. "Do you think it is working?" Katie whispered and before Ava could answer, Kol answered for Ava.

"No," he whispered back and Ava shook her head, breathing in a deep amount of oxygen.

"You know, ladies. My mother once told me how handsome I was. Don't you agree?"

"She probably also told you, you could sing," Ava said, standing up straight, "but all three of us know that, that is also a lie."

Ava smirked and turned her back to him, gripping on the small hand of Katie's. Kol followed after them again.

"So, what is your name little one?" he questioned. "It has to be something beautiful. It is something angelic and perfect correct?"

Katie turned her head to look at Kol. Her eyes filled with curiosity. "My name is Katie," she answered and Kol smiled. "Really?" he asked and Katie nodded her head. "But if you like, you may call me Kate."

"Like Princess Kate?" he replied back, thinking of the princess in England who recently had a baby and Katie giggled, nodding her head. "Yeah," she said and Ava stopped walking and Katie pulled her hand out of Ava's.

"Your name is Kol, right?" Katie questioned, taking a step towards Kol and Kol nodded his head.

"Coal, like what Santa gives to the bad kids on Christmas?"

Ava bit on the inside of her lip to stop herself from laughing. "He was such a bad kid. He got coal each year from Santa, that everyone began to call him 'coal'. Right, Coal?" Ava said 'coal' in a long tone and Kol smiled at her and nodded his head.

"Yes," he said. "Of course. I was terribly bad."

Katie's eyes widen. "What did you do?"

"I often teased my sister."

"You were mean to her?"

"Very," Kol answered.

"Why?" Katie asked, turning her head to the side.

"I am not sure. I suppose it was because she was one of the youngest."

Katie nodded her head, turning her head to look over at Meredith who was studying them. Meredith motioned for Katie to come over by her and Katie nodded her head, but before she left, she looked over at Kol.

"Bye, Coal," she said, waving to him before walking off.

Kol waved back. "Bye, Princess Kate." Katie giggled as she ran to Meredith, slipping her small, petite hand into the hand of Meredith.

Ava was silent as she walked away from Kol, looking at the tombstones again. She could feel Kol's gaze on her as she walked, but she ignored it. She felt heat burning in her cheeks and she bit on the inside of her cheeks, hoping Kol didn't notice. She heard Kol's heavy footsteps behind her. Ava stopped walking and turned around to look behind her where Allison's white casket was. She looked just in time to see the casket slowly go down in the spot reserved for Allison and Ava quickly looked away, huffing out oxygen.

"Do you remember how in 1812 when you always found me lurking around in cemeteries?" Ava questioned, turning around so she was facing Kol.

Kol nodded his head, taking a step to Ava. "Yes, I still don't quite understand why you always went to cemeteries. You even watched funerals."

Ava offered a small smile at the memory as she bent down, facing a tombstone with the dates of a 1922-1929. She felt tears form in her eyes as she extended her hand out, touching the cold stone. She saw a young 7-year-old girl, with beautiful dark brown hair and pale blue eyes. Her milky pale skin looked like death as she lay in bed, coughing. Her parents were beside her, holding on the young girls hand, telling the girl it was okay to leave. Ava quickly opened her eyes, feeling a warm tear fall down her cheek. She quickly stood up.

"When I touch a tombstone," she said, facing him again. She folded her arms over her chest. "I can see the person's last day on earth or a summary of their life. It makes me see the impact that these people left on this earth. It makes them never forgotten." She smiled a small smile and cleared her throat. "It also takes my mind off of... you know."

Kol studied her with his dark eyes. "So is that why you always ended up crying?" he questioned.

Ava thought for a moment and shrugged her shoulders. "I suppose so."

"Do you usually like cemeteries?"

Ava frowned. "I liked them in 1812 and I like them now. When my parents passed away when I was like nine, I would always go to the cemetery where they were buried at and I had a weird feeling to touch their tombstones. Their tombstones told me more about them and everything that I needed to know. That was how I learned more about Angels and what I was. Then everything fell into place and I had memories and everything."

Ava began to walk again. Kol was silent for a moment as he followed Ava through the cemetery.

"I am sure you have heard this many times today," he said and Ava turned around, her beautiful sparkling blue eyes meeting his dark brown ones. "But I am terribly sorry for what happened with Allison. Whatever you need, I will be here. I just want you to know that."

Ava nodded her head, a small smile formed on her lips. "Yeah, um, thank you, Kol. That's nice of you." She looked away from him, taking in a huge breath of the suddenly thick air. She began to argue with herself whether or not to ask the question that she was dying to ask him. She found the courage in her and she questioned him the question she was dying to know the answer to.

"What did you do when Henrick passed away?" she asked suddenly and Kol looked up at her bewildered and Ava opened her mouth and took a step to him. "I mean - I - You don't have to answer that. I'm sorry."

Kol studied Ava for a moment, silently. No one asked him about his younger brother ever. His siblings and him never talked about him. They always stayed quiet about it, allowing the silence to do the question. There wasn't a day when Kol didn't think about his blue eyes and dark hair younger brother. He frowned and Ava's blue eyes stared up at him with concern as she took a step to him. "I'm - I'm sorry," she stuttered.

Kol shook his head and thought for a moment. "Let's just say that I didn't take it very well."

Ava bit on her bottom lip. "Why, what did you do?"

"I began to tear everything apart. I was angry and hurt. I was pretty close with Henrick. I suppose my vicious behavior was present even when I was human."

Ava shook her head. "You're not vicious," she whispered. "Annoying, but not vicious."

Kol offered her a small smile. "Good to know, Angel."

Ava nodded her head, taking in a deep breath. "And what else happened?"

"Well, would you like to know the truth?"

Ava nodded her head, folding her arms over her chest. She wanted to get to know Kol better, she wanted to get a better understanding of Kol. She knew that this was one of the best ways to understand him.

"I slept with a few women, trying to not think of it. Then my mother turned us into the creatures we are now. I murdered people, innocent people. Then Nik decided that we moved to Germany and we did. That is where I met you."

Ava frowned a bit. "You mean Adelena?" she asked and Kol shrugged his shoulders. "I suppose, but Adelena was more naïve than you."

"I was not - she was not naïve!"

Kol smiled, shaking his head, "Oh, but she was. I remember when I would just watch her and Annaliese. She would often talk about me, saying how handsome I was and how she hoped one day I would court her."

"Once a stalker, always a stalker," Ava muttered, blushing slightly. A small smile washed over Ava's lips as the atmosphere around them turned serious again.

They both stayed silent for a few moments before Ava spoke. "Your brother is proud of you, Kol. He isn't mad at you. He looks up at you like he used to look up at you before."

Kol nodded his head, his eyes gazing into Ava's. "Thank you," he said.

Ava nodded her head. "Of course. What are friends for?"

"Friends?" Kol asked, tilting his head to the side.

Ava smiled, taking a step to Kol. "Friends," she confirmed and Kol smiled back at her.

Allison leaned against a tombstone with her arms folded over her chest. She watched and rolled her eyes at Ava and Kol. She shook her head and let out a laugh. "Idiots," she muttered. "It's obvious you two are in love with each other."

Allison looked away from her cousin and the Original. She looked over at her older sister, Emma, who was standing beside Damon. She caught sight of their hands entangled and a small smile pulled on her lips. "I wish you picked someone else, Emma, but at least you are somewhat happy." Allison looked away from her sister and to Jeremy who was staring at the white casket that was now in the ground. Allison frowned as she saw the look on his face. "I'm sorry, Jer," she said and quickly looked away from him, feeling guilt for leaving him.

Allison looked over at Meredith and her younger sister Katie. Allison's heart stopped beating as her sister's light brown eyes were staring into her eyes, burning a hole into them. Allison tilted her head to the side and furrowed her eyebrows. She studied her younger sister for a while, waiting for her sister to look away from her, but Katie didn't. Katie watched Allison's every move and Allison felt her dead heart beat wildly against her chest. Allison forced herself to walk to Katie and Meredith, her eyes never falling off Katie as she did so. Katie stared at Allison as she walked and Allison swallowed.

Allison stopped walking when she was close enough to Katie. She sucked in a huge amount of oxygen, although she didn't need it.

"Kate?" she questioned her sister's name and watched as the color in Katie's face turned paler as a tear rolled down her sickly paled cheek. "Can you see me?"

Katie didn't move for a few seconds, but then her head bobbed up and down as a nod in response.

* * *

After the crowd around her vanished, Emma stayed behind in the cemetery, bending down, pressing her hand against the fresh dirt that blanketed over Allison's beautiful pure white casket. The sun shined down on her and she swallowed hard, blinking her eyes quickly. "Hey, Al," she croaked out. "I'm sorry I ran out of the church and didn't finish the song. Don't hate me."

Allison pouted as she appeared beside her sister. She stood, watching the tears fill in Emma's green orbs and watched as she tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear.

"I could never hate you, Em," Allison whispered, but Emma didn't hear the sweet voice of Allison's whisper to her, but she did feel the wind pick up and swirl around her in circles.

"I just wanted to say our last goodbyes," Emma continued and cleared her throat. "I want you to be in peace and I want you to be happy with Mom. You deserve happiness."

Allison offered a small smile, although Emma couldn't see or hear her. "I'm fighting, Emma. I'll come back. I promise."

"Ava said you were at the church today, but I couldn't see you."

"You aren't allowing yourself to see or hear me," Allison answered. "You have to forgive yourself. You are ruining your Angel powers."

"I'm so sorry, Allison. I'm so sorry for everything. I want you to not worry for me, or for Ava, or for Katie. I'll protect them. I won't fail them. You go. I accept it not, but apart of me will always be gone." Tears traveled from Emma's green eyes as she cleared her throat and continued. She licked at her dry lips, tasting the salt of the tears.

"I'm not going anywhere, Emma. I'm not leaving."

Emma stood up, she straightened her back as she studied the fresh dirt some more. "I love you, Allison," she said and turned her back to Allison grave. She took a final breath and breathed out, "These are our last goodbyes." Emma walked out of the cemetery in a slow pace, feeling the humanity that she held disappear as it was replaced with anger and heartbreak. She let out a scream, feeling the part of her breaking completely. She began to run. She ran out of the cemetery, no longer caring about anything or anyone anymore. She was being pulled in the darkness and she could feel it pull at her, but she had to fight against it. She had to, but the thing about temptation was that it was hard to fight against. Emma was going to need her strength more than ever now. The only question is though: will Emma be able to put up the fight against temptation?

* * *

Allison sat beside her grave, studying it. She placed her pale hands on the dirt, rubbing her hands in it. She bit down on her bottom lip hard, angry at herself for dying and not being strong enough to survive when Carol murdered her. She should have healed and done something. Allison thought she was doing the right thing, but she knew what will happen to Emma if she went into the darkness. Sophie already explained to her how the horrible pain of grief and guilt took over an Angel and controlled them, basically turning into a vampire without humanity. They would switch the sides from good to evil. They would no longer be known as an Angel, but a Fallen Angel. But that only happened when an Angel murdered and they know they murdered. Although Emma didn't murder, she feels in her heart that she murdered and the guilt was eating at her.

Allison stood up, but then the wind around her danced elegantly. The wind was harsh and blew on it. Allison clenched her hands into fists, knowing that whatever was going on, it wasn't good.

"Hello," she heard a deep voice behind her say.

Allison turned around slowly, her chocolate-brown eyes catching sight of a beautiful man with striking blue eyes and dark blonde hair. The man looked as if he was in his mid twenties and he was absolutely handsome. A smirk was plastered on his pale pink lips as he tilted his head to the side, his eyes traveling up the body of Allison slowly. Allison glared at him, feeling her skin crawl and violated. Her heart slammed against her chest and fire hushed threw her veins. This man, he wasn't good.

"Are the other Gottschalk Angels as beautiful as you, Miss Allison? If so, I would love to come in contact with them. I hear you are in a relationship with a Gilbert. How about the eldest one, hmm? Or how about the pretty blonde with the long legs?"

"I am shocked you didn't ask about Katie, considering you look like a pedophile."

"Me? A pedophile? That's obnoxious. I do have an age limit."

"You're obnoxious. Since I am having these warning feelings, I suppose you are some sort of a demon, so how about you get the hell out of here, before I cast a pretty badass Angel spell on you."

"For a beautiful Angel, you sure do have a mouth on you."

"And for a demon you are still pretty creepy. Now, why are you still here. Get out."

"I have a proposition for you," the man said, his smirk widened and Allison continued to glare at him.

"Who the hell are you?" she growled out, feeling the fire in her veins bouncing around like a ball.

"Most people call me Satan, but I prefer to be called Lucifer. It is a pleasure to come in acquaintances with you, Ms. Allison McKay. I have a lot to discuss that involves with the eldest Gottschalk Angel."

Allison felt the light underneath her skin, tears burning at the back of her eyes as she stared at the man in front of her. No one was safe any longer. Satan was now walking upon the earth and from the glint in his eyes, Allison knew that something horrible was about to happen and it didn't involve Lucifer. It involved Emma.

* * *

Ava walked slowly outside, feeling her body warning herself of a raven head vampire outside of their house. Ava walked around her house to where she knew Emma's window would be. As she walked, she caught sight of Damon Salvatore standing outside below Emma's room. His baby blue eyes sparkled up at the window, narrowing themselves at it. Ava sighed, folding her arms over her chest, knowing Emma was already fast asleep.

"Don't go in her room," Ava said and Damon turned his head to the side from hearing the voice of Ava speak to him. "She locked her window for a reason."

"She's just being stubborn," Damon said, turning his attention fully on Ava as she walked to him. Ava shook her head. "She's hurt, Damon. She just lost her sister and she's all jungled up. She's confused and needs to be alone for a while to think."

"She's been ignoring me," Damon protested.

"She's been ignoring me too. She's been ignoring everyone actually, but that doesn't mean anything. She just feels way too much guilt. Trust me. I can feel it from here. She feels like all of this isn't her fault and lovely Elena Gilbert isn't helping," Ava spat out Elena's name like it was poison and Damon furrowed his eyebrows, taking a step closer to Ava.

"What's Elena doing?" Damon asked.

Ava raised an eyebrow. "You don't know how bitchy Elena has been? I'm starting to think she's Katherine or was possessed by a major bitch."

"What did she do to hurt, Emma?" Damon questioned and Ava breathed out a sigh and licked at her lips.

"If Emma didn't tell you then she didn't want you to know."

"I don't care if Emma doesn't want me to know. I want to know what the hell is going on," Damon said, walking towards Ava again and Ava took a step back. She licked at her lips and ran a hand through her long blonde hair. "Fine," she said, "but you better not tell Emma I told you or I am beating your ass."

Damon shook his head, ignoring the blonde's threat. "Elena told Emma that she was the reason why Allison was dead, that it was all her fault. That didn't help. She's just been a bitch the past few days. She blames Emma and Emma can't handle the guilt and the pain of Allison being gone. It's just too much. It would be too much for anyone. And I swear, if I see Elena, I'm pulling her eyes out."

Damon opened his mouth slightly opened and huffed out, feeling anger spreading throughout him. "Take care of Emma," he said and before Ava could respond, a powerful wind blew on her and Ava cursed. "Dammit," she said and walked into her house.

* * *

Damon appeared in Elena's room, just in time to see her peel of the black dress that she was wearing earlier. All she wore was black lacy lingerie and she turned around, folding her arms over her chest, purposely making her cleavage push up even more. Elena bit on her lip nervously and let out a scream seeing Damon there. She backed away and glared at him.

"Damon, what the hell are you doing here?" she questioned and Damon took another step, walking closer to Elena. She slid past him and quickly pulled out a navy blue tank top and a pair of short gray shorts. She quickly pulled them on her slim body and looked up at Damon with angry brown orbs. "What the hell is wrong with you? You don't just come in my room and do that, Damon."

"Why did you tell Emma it was her fault for her Allison's death?" Damon questioned and Elena pouted and made herself look more innocent. She shrugged her shoulders and huffed out a sigh. "She asked and I told her the truth. Is it really that bad to state my opinion?"

"You know for a fact that none of this is Emma's fault?"

"Look, Damon, I think it's sweet you are playing the knight in shining armor for Emma, but can we talk about this later? I want to go to bed. I'm tired and today was a very long day."

"Fine, Elena. Go to bed. Sleep. But leave Emma alone. She doesn't need to hear these lies from you."

Elena breathed out a dry laugh, shaking her head at Damon. "Wow," she said. "What a change. You use to be the one who watched over me. What changed?"

"Probably when you tore my heart out of my chest like Katherine. You are turning completely into Katherine. You are turning into a selfish bitch and I want you to leave Emma alone."

Elena shook her head, tears burning at the rim of her eyes. "I care for you Damon and I care for Emma. I didn't mean to hurt you or Emma, Damon. Please forgive me - I - I'm sorry."

Damon shook his head. "Go to bed, Elena."

"No, Damon," Elena protested, walking to him. "I've been thinking about everything and I've realized I have made the worst decision of my whole entire life. I should have chosen you," she said to him as a tear fell down her light olive cheek. "I should have picked you," she whispered. "I love you, Damon and I can't stand seeing you with Emma and watch her fall in love with you and watch you fall in love with her. Please tell me you feel the same, Damon. You make me feel alive. You make me feel happy. You make me feel alive."

Elena took a step closer to Damon, placing her petite hand on Damon's cheek. She rubbed his stubble with her thumb and Damon's blue eyes softened as he stared into Elena's dark brown eyes, who stared up at him with so much love and with so much care. "I don't want to lose you, Damon," she whispered, leaning in closer to Damon. Elena felt Damon's warm breath on her lips. If she just leaned in a bit closer, then she could feel the soft lips of Damon's against her lips. She could have her Damon again and she could never lose him.

"Please tell me you feel the same way," she said and she leaned in all the way, pressing her lips against Damon's pink lips. She kissed him with so much passion in that single kiss, with so much love, but Damon didn't kiss back. He didn't respond to the kiss. He brought both of his hands up and placed them on her slim waist, pulling her off him.

"I don't love you anymore, Elena," he whispered to her, blue eyes studying her as Elena shook her head, more tears falling down her cheeks. "No," she said. "Damon."

Damon pulled himself away from her, walking to the window. "Don't hurt Emma anymore and don't kiss me ever again. You are with Stefan."

Elena shook her head. "I don't love Stefan. I love you."

Damon shrugged his shoulders. "It seems as if I have fallen for someone else," he said as realization hit him and Elena shook her head, walking to Damon.

"Please, Damon. Please."

"Good-bye, Elena," he said to her before he jumped out of the window, vanishing into thin air.

Once Adrianna was sure Damon was gone, she began to laugh, allowing the chuckles to surround the teenagers room. Adrianna felt Elena's soul bouncing around, screaming, begging for Adrianna to let her free and to leave her alone. Adrianna breathed in deep breaths, taking in the control of controlling Elena's body and not allow Elena to control it.

"Leave me alone! Get out of my body!" Elena begged, but all Adrianna did was laugh in reply. She now knew that Damon could be Emma's weakness. He was falling in love with the eldest Gottschalk Angel, most likely meaning Emma felt the same way. Adrianna smirked. It was going to be a bumpy ride.

"Elena," Adrianna heard the annoying voice of Elena's younger brother Jeremy call her. Adrianna rolled her eyes as she turned around, taking in deep breaths, composing herself to be ready to act like the elder sister of Jeremy Gilbert.

"Yes, Jer," she said in reply, but as she turned around she felt the young teenage girl's heart stop beating. Jeremy's face was blue and he was hardly breathing from the beautiful girl who had her hand around Jeremy's neck. Elena was screaming in her body, begging Adrianna to save her brother from the dark-haired girl, with the dark eyes, and light olive skin, but Adrianna could care less about Jeremy. She only cared about her younger sister Belinda holding Jeremy by the neck with a butcher knife in her left hand.

"Hello, dearest sister," Belinda said, tilting her head to the side. Belinda turned her head to look over at the youngest Gilbert. She removed her hand from Jeremy's neck, allowing Jeremy to breath in oxygen. She brought the knife up to Jeremy's neck and leaned in close to Jeremy. She licked at Jeremy's neck and Jeremy cringed, wanting to get away from Belinda. "Isn't he just gorgeous. I could just eat him up."

"What are you doing here?" Adrianna asked her younger sister. Belinda only smirked as she pulled her face away from Jeremy and to her elder sister.

"What? No welcome party? No present. Can I take this sexy Gilbert to be my present?"

"Elena," Jeremy choked out. "Please help."

"Daddy sent me," Belinda answered and looked over at Jeremy and leaned in, kissing him on the cheek. She then slid the knife against the smooth skin of Jeremy's neck, sliding it slowly so Jeremy felt all of the pain. Jeremy screamed out, feeling the warm liquid that was his blood pour from his sliced neck, and drip down to the wooden floor. Belinda let go of Jeremy and Jeremy fell down to the ground, gasping for air. Adrianna looked down at the younger Gilbert as he died slowly. She then looked down at his hand and saw a ring on it that she didn't notice before. It was a ring that was given from an Angel to protect humans from Demons. It wasn't there earlier, where the hell did it come from?

Adrianna looked away from Jeremy and to her younger and beautiful sister, Belinda. "Miss me?" she questioned a smirk forming on her dark pink lips.

* * *

**A/N: Alrighty, well that was quite depressing and morbid.**

**Thank you for reading. Please review.**

**Yes, I did write that little song that Emma had to sing. I hope you liked it :)**

**DAMON IS FALLING FOR EMMA!  
**

**EHHHHH!**

***TOTALLY FANGIRLING***

**OUTFITS FOR AVA AND EMMA ARE ON MY POLYVORE! LINK IS ON MY PROFILE!**

**Now that we have Belinda and Lucifer on earth, what the hell is going to happen?**

**What does Lucifer what with Emma?**

**Oh. My. God.**

**I hate Demons.**

**Thank you for everything guys. Please review!**

**YOU KNOW YOU WANNA!**

**I KNOW YOU DO.**

**HIT THAT LITTLE REVIEW BUTTON DOWN THERE!**

**Love, SnowWhite1864**


	3. Blast from the Past

_**Chapter 3**_

_Blast from the Past_

"_**I like the dreams of the future better than the history of the past."**_

_**- Thomas Jefferson**_

* * *

_Adrianna looked away from Jeremy and to her younger and beautiful sister, Belinda. "Miss me?" she questioned a smirk forming on her dark pink lips._

Belinda faked a pout with her dark pink lips as she shrugged her petite shoulders. She looked down at her left hand. It was covered in the fresh, thick, dark red blood that belonged to the young Jeremy Gilbert. She pulled her pointer finger up to her lips and sucked off Jeremy's blood slowly. Her dark eyes caught sight of her sister glaring at her with the kind eyes that belonged to the beautiful girl she was possessing. Belinda pulled her pointer finger out of her mouth and raised an eyebrow at her sister, resting her hand on her hip. "You haven't missed me?" she questioned and before Adrianna could reply, Belinda interrupted her. "Oh, don't feel bad, big sis or would you prefer to be called Elena?"

Belinda took a few steps to Adrianna, allowing her heels to click against the hard wooden floor. She tilted her head to the side. "Now, that name doesn't fit you. The name Elena means light and you big sister is far from that. I think you deserve the name Bitch instead?"

Adrianna continued to glare and folded her arms over her chest. She clenched her jaw to the side feeling anger run through her veins. She knew that Belinda always blamed her for what happened to their mother, but it honestly wasn't Adrianna's fault. Adrianna could do nothing to prevent it from happening.

"Why are you here, Belinda? I thought Father made sure you would be locked up in hell after what you pulled four thousand years ago. You know, allowing demons to roam on earth wasn't very clever on your part."

Belinda faked a yawn, pretending as if what Adrianna was saying didn't bother her one bit. They were just words to Belinda. Nothing else. "Oh, Father doesn't understand the meaning of entertainment. You must agree with me as well that it was entertaining to watch the demons murder those neanderthals. You must agree with me as well that it was entertaining to watch the demons murder innocent people. Oh, what about when they would possess others. Remember when one possessed an old man." Belinda laughed at the memory. "And then the townspeople tore him to bits, but the demon left his body before he would feel the tragic, horrid pain that the old man would feel. That man suffered and cried for help as they tore off his arm."

"Yes," Adrianna nodded. "I remember, but do you remember when the Angels attacked us? Do you remember them using that dreadful knife and their powers to destroy and kill them? Then they casted them to hell."

"I warned them of Angels, especially Bellona Gottschalk. You would think they would listen to me, but no, of course not."

Adrianna shook her head and breathed out a long sigh. She was the one who warned the demons. Adrianna actually held a heart for those demons. She saw some as family. Those demons were new to the world and were not used to the horrible planet of earth. They were only having their fun and the Angels had to murder them and Adrianna had to watch them beg for mercy. The Angels didn't care that they were suffering. They only saw the monster that her father created. They didn't see the creature that had feelings and couldn't help what they were. Adrianna shook her head, not wanting to think of that night.

"I thought Mother would have listened though. Of course she was the one who warned you when they murdered her sister," Belinda said when Adrianna didn't reply to her last comment. "Mother was the most intelligent of us all. You would think she would have known what Bellona was capable of.

"She did know!" Adrianna snapped, breathing in heavily.

Belinda raised an eyebrow, a smirk forming on her lips. "Oh, dear, did I hit a soft spot, Adrianna?"

Adrianna looked away from her younger sister and swallowed down every ounce of grief that she felt each and everyday for her mother. "No," Adrianna answered. "Of course not. You are right. Mother was naïve for even thinking she could fight off the Gottschalk. Father didn't give her the powers yet to destroy them, but I have my powers. I will kill them and I will kill them with so much pain that they will beg for me to stop."

Belinda nodded her head, agreeing with what her older sister was saying. "Father has a plan," Belinda said. "Actually, he is filling it out as we speak. I think all he wants is a replacement for Mother."

Adrianna opened her mouth to speak, but she heard the sound of Jeremy sucking in a great amount of oxygen into his burning lungs. Adrianna looked up and her sister vanished out of the house with great speed. Adrianna knew her sister wouldn't want to handle with Jeremy and allowing him to forget. She always left Adrianna to do the dirty work and she detested her sister for that.

Adrianna looked down at Jeremy. His brown eyes looked up with fear and sadness as he stared into the dark brown eyes of his sister.

"You aren't my sister," he said and quickly stood up, feeling the hunter in him ready to attack. "Who the hell are you?"

Adrianna looked a Jeremy for a few moments before she opened her mouth to speak. "You will forget everything that just happened. You only remember checking on Elena. She was okay. You will go back to your room and do whatever you want for the rest of the evening."

Jeremy bobbed his head up and down in a nod. He turned around and walked to his room, the memory of what just happened to him, very much alive.

* * *

Emma finished curling the last of her dark chestnut-brown hair with her curling iron. She breathed in a huge amount of oxygen as she turned off her curling iron and placed it on her dresser. She looked at herself in the mirror with her curled hair and light makeup. She breathed out another breath as she stared at herself, finding herself look like how she looked like back when her mom and Allison were still alive. Emma faked a smile and patted at the skirt of her dress. She was wearing a nude color dress with a black ribbon tied around her waist, ending up in a bow in the front of the dress, and beautiful flowers for the skirt of the dress. She of course was wearing her cross necklace that she always wore and a black bracelet with diamonds in it. She wore a black leather jacket over her dress that stopped at the mid of her back and black tennis shoes, that she knew Ava would disagree with, but she didn't care. The tennis shoes were comfortable and she thought they were cute.

It has been a couple of days since Emma's funeral and Emma tried all she could to get back with her life, because she knew that is what Ava would have wanted for her. Emma has been going to school and she has been taking care of her siblings and Ava. She has been doing everything right, at least that is what she thought and felt. She began to talk with Caroline, Bonnie, and Damon again. She hasn't really talked to Elena. She knew that something was going on with her now that she was thinking more clearly. She just didn't know what, but she was determined to find out.

Emma looked at herself again in the mirror, finding everything perfectly fine. She turned around and when she turned around she let out a small scream. Damon Salvatore was there, smirking at her and waving at her with his fingers. She sent him a glare with her green orbs and rolled her eyes. She folded her arms over her chest.

"Why must you scare me whenever you come to my house?" she asked him, wanting a real answer.

Damon shrugged his shoulders. "I need entertainment," he said. "Being around Stefan all the with his brooding doesn't get that for me."

Emma faked a pout and walked to him. She cupped his cheek with her hand. "Awwh," she said and rubbed at his cheek with her thumb, feeling the slight stubble. "How horrible for you," she said and a real smile formed on her pink lips as she patted his cheek and walked away from him. She ignored the way her heart skipped a bit as she touched his face. It was nothing. They had a little romance and that was it. Nothing was going on between them, but the way her heart was beating uncontrollably told otherwise.

"So, where's my favorite doctor and second favorite Angel?" Damon asked, following Emma down the stairs.

"Who's your first favorite Angel?" Emma answered by asking a question, finding her curious mind doing the talking.

"Me, of course. You know, it is not bad to admire yourself. I hear it's good for the soul."

Emma rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I love how you are so modest."

"So do I. That's why I am my favorite Angel. You Emma, are way too into yourself."

Emma laughed. "Exactly and to answer your question, Meredith took Kate out and Ava wanted to go out. Me, I wanted to stay home and do nothing."

"Then why did you get all dressed up?" Damon asked, walking towards her. "Were you hoping I was coming over for a visit?"

Emma smirked and nodded her head. "Oh, how did you know?"

"Let's call it a hunch," he replied back and Emma laughed and smiled at him, her green eyes meeting his blue ones.

"Well, what a great hunch."

Emma smiled and Damon scooted closer to Emma. "How have you been?" he asked her. "No more in guilt world?"

Emma folded her hands into her lap and she shrugged at her shoulders. She looked down at her hands and bit at her bottom lip. "I guess. I don't know, Damon." She looked up to look him in the eye. "I still feel a bit guilty on it, but I'm better now. I'm not thinking about it and it's alright. Really. Don't worry about me, you have your brooding brother."

"And a psychotic bitch at my house."

Emma laughed. "Katherine?" she asked.

Damon nodded her head. "Yeah, last night she was complaining to me."

"And what did you do?"

"I snapped her neck."

"Oh," Emma said, nodding her head. "How thoughtful."

Damon's lips pulled up in a small smile. He opened his mouth to speak, but the sound of knuckles knocking against the front door interrupted him. He faked a point and Emma laughed at him, finding him cute. She stood up quickly and offered him a small smile. "I'll be right-"

Damon stood up as well and she stopped at her sentence. "Nevermind," she said and her and Damon walked to the front door. She extended her right hand out, touching the could knob against her warm flesh. She quickly unlocked the door and then wrapped her hand around the knob. She turned the doorknob to the right and the door opened, revealing a girl about her age, or possibly a year younger, with long golden blonde hair and striking amber eyes. A small smile was set on the girls pink lips and she brought a good vibe to Emma and Emma found herself feeling as if she met this girl before. Emma looked to the man beside the girl. The man had long dark brown hair that stopped to the nape of his neck and curled around his ears. His gray eyes studied Emma, making sure that she would not cause harm to the blonde beside him. Emma knew they were together, considering the man hand his arm wrapped around the girl's waist possessively.

Emma raised an eyebrow at the pair, waiting for them to ask her to buy some cookies of some sort. She folded her arms over her chest and bit on her bottom lip. "Can I help you?" Emma questioned the pair and the girl's smile gotten bigger as she realized who the girl in front of her was. She realized that Emma was the eldest Gottschalk Angel, one of the strongest Angels in the world. The girl thought of how they were close friends four thousand years ago and the girl was filled with much excitement.

Emma could feel the girl's excitement radiating from the blonde girl and she tilted her head to the side, waiting for the girl or the guy to speak to her.

After a few moment of silence, the girl spoke. "I suppose you must never trust the memories of a demon," she said to Emma, not answering her question. Emma looked at Damon who was studying the pair. Emma looked back at the pair again and she closed the door a bit, furrowing her eyebrows. Worrisome settled in her stomach as she examined the girl and guy again.

"What?" Emma asked. "Who the hell are you?"

The girl giggled, shaking her head. "Oh, no," she said. "No need to worry. I just peeked into the mind of a demon and it was thought you were dead. I suppose thank God you aren't. It is a pleasure to meet you again. You know four thousand years is quite awhile, Bellona," the girl said and Emma shook her head.

"I'm sorry, you have the wrong person."

"No, I do not. I'm sorry. You must not go by that name anymore. Anyway, I am now Iris Rose and this is my boyfriend, James Adair. We've been looking for you."

"Yeah, well we're not in the mood to play hide and seek," Damon said and closed the door shut. Emma turned around and looked at Damon. He looked at Emma innocently and heard knocking at the door again.

"No one's home!" Damon shouted. "Leave a message at the tone. Beep."

"You're ridiculous," Emma said.

"I'm hilarious."

Emma extended her hand out to open the door. Damon walked to her, placing his hand over her's on the doorknob. "Don't open the door," he said, "that gives them the right to talk to us." Emma rolled her eyes, opening the door. The couple was still there, waiting for Emma patiently, well Iris was waiting for her patiently. James looked more irritated.

"Look, I don't know who the hell you are and I frankly don't care. I'm sorry, but I am not Bella or whoever the girl you are looking for."

"Bellona," Iris said.

"What?" Emma questioned.

"Your name was Bellona."

"What do you want?" Emma asked, changing the subject.

"All we want is to talk to you. Please invite us in. I swear we aren't bad. James does have a tad bit of anger issues, but he's good now," Iris said and rested her hand on James' arm.

"I do not have anger issues," James spat out and Iris shook her head at him, not looking at him as she said, "Not now, dear."

"I know how this works. We invite you in. You attack. I kill you and then your other lovely friends come search for us and I really am not in the mood for a wild goose chase, so, let's cut the chase and say our goodbyes and pretend we never even talked," Damon said and James sent him a glare.

Both Iris and Emma ignored him as Emma began to talk again. "Look, I don't know what you would want me to do, but I don't think I am the one to help you.

Iris shook her head, knowing she had the right person. "You are a Gottschalk, right?" Iris questioned and before Emma could reply, Iris continued. "You are one of the most powerful Angels on this planet and I know you feel that feeling too. The feeling of evil on our planet, the feeling of something wrong."

"You're a vampire," Emma said, studying Iris. "You aren't an Angel."

"I was one," Iris said meekly, wishing when she was. Emma felt guilt coming from James and she looked at him, but when she made eye contact with him he glared at her. "But then your wonderful father demon threatened my life and like I said before, James here has anger problems," she joked and Emma could feel James glare still burning inside of her flesh. "Although I'm a vamp, I still feel the darkness. Something isn't right and you know it."

"What isn't right is you," Damon said. "Emma has been through enough she doesn't need this to add with it."

Emma looked away from Iris and James and thought for a moment She felt her heart warm up with knowing Damon was worried for her and cared for her. "You can trust me," Iris said in the middle of Emma's thinking. "We used to know each other. I'll allow you to look in James and my mind and see that what I am telling you is the truth. We will cause you no harm. We just want to help and we want your help. I know Adrianna is still out there and I think there is something worse out there than Adrianna."

"That bitch is dead," Damon scoffed.

Iris shrugged her shoulders. "Don't you think you need to do a lot more than just pulling out a demon's heart, especially one as strong as Adrianna? They don't die that way. Don't you remember how to kill one? Didn't you mother ever-"

Iris stopped in her tracks and frowned, noticing the frown forming on Emma's lips at the mention of her mother. Emma quickly blinked her eyes and cleared her throat. "Oh," Iris said and shook her head. "I'm-I'm sorry. I didn't realize. I just babble and speak and say things. I don't even think. I just speak. I am like a never ending record and I am sorry. Really. I'm so sorry."

Emma shook her head, blocking the thought of her mother. "Don't worry about it," Emma said, "and to answer your question, no, I never learned about how to kill a demon in a proper way. My mom never taught me and I never thought that I would need to know. I even feel guilt with killing spiders."

"Well, I suppose I can always show you some other time then."

Emma nodded in response.

"So, as you can see, we are not bad people. In fact, I'm one of the best people. I am kind, talkative, and I will help you. James here is an ass, dick, and funny."

Emma smiled a small smile. She looked between James and Iris before she nodded her head and said five words to the both of them. "You both may come in."

Damon frowned. "Nice decision, Emma," he said sarcastically.

* * *

Caroline and Ava walked into the The Grill. Ava wore tight black jeans, a black shirt that flowed out at the waist like a dress, with a cute pattern of gold gems, and black laced up boots. She wore her gold antique cross amulet around her neck with a gold chain, a silver charm bracelet, and huge hoop earrings that had diamonds stone in them. The earrings almost touched at her neck. She wore her long beautiful blonde hair down. She held tightly on her little striped black and gold purse with her right hand as she walked to the bar area.

Caroline wore a beautiful vivid color blue dress with a black blazer over it. She wore a black scarf, black diamond-shaped cut out earrings, and a bracelet with the image of Paris on it. She wore black boots that tied up the boot. The boots had a high heel, making Caroline look taller than what she usually was. Her fingers toyed with her lapis lazuli ring that sat on her middle finger on her right hand. She sighed as she followed Ava to the bartender. She knew that Ava needed a night out, she only hoped that Ava wasn't going to do anything stupid.

Ava looked seductively up at the bartender. He was cute. He look about 25, with short light brown hair, and green-blue eyes. His lips looked somewhat soft and his eyes never left Ava or Caroline. Ava sat down on a stool and place her gold and black purse beside her. Caroline sat next to her, her blue eyes watching Ava. Ava leaned in on the counter, placing her elbows on the wooden counter. She tilted her head to the side, looking up at the man through her dark eyelashes. She looked at his i.d. that said "Hi, I'm Dylan!".

"Dylan," Ava said seductively and slow. She allowed his name to roll off her tongue smoothly and the man paid full attention to Ava, completely forgetting about Caroline for a moment.

"Yes," he breathed. "What would you like, beautiful? Everything is free, just for you." he said in a rush and then added a wink. Ava laughed and smiled a sweet smile.

"Even you?" she asked him innocently, tilting her head up to look at him. The man almost choked on his own spit as his face paled and then flushed. He nodded his head and swallowed hard. Ava's pink lips turned into a smirk and she nodded her head as well.

"I suppose I'll have pure vodka," she said to the Dylan and Caroline rolled her eyes at Ava, while she flirted with the bartender. That was such a typical Ava thing.

Dylan frowned and Ava licked at her lips. Ava laughed, noticing Dylan's disappointment. "Don't worry, Dylan," she said. "I always save the best for last." Dylan's smile lit up as he quickly walked away to get her drink. He placed her drink on the counter and Ava leaned forward and wrapped her hand around the clear glass. She lifted the glass to her lips and felt her nostrils burn from the strong smell. She took in a large gulp and ignored the burning in the back of her throat and in her lungs. She refused the urge to cough as she took in a few more gulps of the vodka. Dylan watched her with his blue-green orbs.

"And I'd like the same," Caroline said, breaking the gaze that Dylan had on Ava. Ava nodded his head quickly and got Caroline's drink. He placed it on the table.

"I.D.," he said to her and Caroline sent him a glare. She heard Ava chuckling beside her and Caroline opened her mouth. "I don't need an I.D.," she compelled him. "I'm over 21. Oh, and my drink is free too."

"Your drink is free," Dylan said in a monotone. Caroline smiled and nodded her head, taking a sip of her drink.

Dylan looked away from Caroline and back to Ava. "So, why are you here today?" Dylan asked after they were both silent for a few moments, trying to make conversation. Ava took another sip of the vodka and then settled the glass on the table. She looked up at him, her beautiful dark blue eyes showing how sad she really was.

"I-I lost someone," she said and felt her pink lips pull down in a frown. "She's dead and I didn't want to think about it anymore. Just the pain of grief, it takes over you and I didn't want it to take over me."

Dylan was silent, taking in the words that Ava spoke to him. "I'm sorry for you loss," Dylan said and Ava rolled her eyes and faked a laugh. "I'm sure you are," she scoffed. "Just like how everyone is."

"Hey," Dylan said, shaking his head. "I really am." He extended his large hand out and placed it over her soft small one that rested on the counter. "I know how it feels to lose someone. It feels as if apart of you died with them."

Caroline rolled her eyes and shook her head. This guy was so pathetic. Ava resisted the urge to laugh from the lame pickup lines Dylan was saying to get close to her. She looked down at his hand covering over her hand. His thumb stroked at her soft skin. She felt the need to pull her hand away from Dylan and to run the hell out of there, but she acted cool. She listened to her warning and she quickly pulled her hand away from under Dylan's hand. She cleared her throat and forced herself to drink another drink of the vodka.

Her blue eyes examined The Grill and she saw that on stage there was a D.J., playing dance music. People were dancing with each other, singing along to the song that was being played. People were laughing. People were smiling. Everyone looked as if they didn't give a damn in the world.

Ava looked away from the D.J. and to Dylan. "When did you guys get a D.J.?" she questioned and Dylan shrugged his shoulders. "We got it a few days ago. It was in high demand. Only on Fridays and Saturdays though the D.J. will play. I think we should have it every night, but hey, I'm only a bartender, right?"

Ava shook her head, looking at the man. "No," she said and smiled. "You're hot," she slurred. Caroline shook her head, disagreeing with her friend. She took another sip of her vodka, knowing that Ava was already feeling tipsy. Tonight was going to be a long night.

* * *

Iris looked around Emma's house as her and James walked into the house. Iris examined it, finding it a nice place to live. Emma closed the front door and folded her arms over her chest. She began to walk in the living room, but Damon pulled on her arm, pulling her back to talk with her.

"Why did you invite them in?" he asked her, blue eyes hard.

"I - I didn't feel any danger radiating off them," she said. "I don't think they're bad."

"Well Miss-Everyone-Is-Not-Evil-Like-Damon, just next time, don't invite a vampire in the house, especially two at the same time.

"Oh, come on, they look harmless."

"Until they show their fangs. Those suckers are sharp, trust me, my millions of victims knows."

Emma smiled. "You're very comforting. Has anyone ever told you that?"

"No, you may be the first. It seems like only you find that redeeming quality in me. How special."

Emma rolled her eyes and walked away from Damon and into the living room. She leaned against the wall of her house and watched the couple. Damon walked in the living room as well and sat at the dark brown leather chair.

"So what did you want?" Emma questioned them.

"I wanted to come here and ask you for help. I need help from you and the other Gottschalk Angels. Something evil is about to happen, something horrible and we need to be prepared. We need to be prepared to fight."

"I don't do fighting," Emma stated. "I am not going to allow the people I love, the people who I care about to be harmed anymore. We've been through enough."

"I realize that," Iris said, nodding her head, "but don't you think we all have? I know it will end if we fight. We were all meant to be warriors and to protect the earth. We are warriors of God. We are destined."

"And what if I don't want to?" Emma snapped, shaking her head. "I don't want to fight. I'm not a fighter. I'm not strong and what is the point of fighting?" Emma asked and leaned away from the wall. She began to walk slowly to Iris and James. "What is the point if everyone meets death in the end? If everyone I love dies before me and I have to watch? What is the point if you have innocent people dying?"

"No one else has to die if we win," Iris argued and stood up. "We will win. Good always wins against evil. The demons will lose and the demons on earth will be banned from earth, but that will happen only if we fight. We won four thousand years ago. I know we will win again."

"I didn't fight four thousand years ago! I wasn't even around then!"

"All of the Angels who are around now were around then. Don't you remember? I remember. You and I fought in the same year, along with the other Gottschalks. That was when we were more like warriors than what we are now. God was quite, well, warlike back then."

Emma stared at Iris with a blank expression, not understanding what Iris was talking about.

"You honestly don't remember?" Iris questioned, shaking her head. "Your name was Bellona back then. You, and the Archangels; Michael, Gabriel, and Raphael led us. The blonde Gottschalk was known as Brielle and the one who looks similar to you was known as Aella."

Emma shook her head. "No. I never fought in a battle. I never even led a battle. I was only Annaliese, Arabelle, and Bernadette. I was never Bellona."

Iris frowned. "Surely you remember me. Dalena? Ring a bell? We were good friends. We fought side by side, all epic like."

Emma only shook her head again. "I'm sorry. Like I said before, you have the wrong person."

"No," Iris said, becoming frustrated. "I do not have the wrong person. I'll just have to prove it to you."

With great speed Iris appeared beside Emma. She placed her hands on Emma's temples and thought of that memory back four thousand of years ago, allowing the memory to fill Emma's mind.

Damon stood up with great speed, appearing beside Emma and Iris. Before he could stop her from doing whatever it was to Emma, Iris removed one hand from Emma's temple and placed it on Damon's temple.

Before Emma or Damon could do anything, the dark took over them.

* * *

Ava and Caroline spun in circles, jumping up and down as the D.J. played Shots by LMFAO. It was an older song, but Ava didn't care. She didn't want to stop singing and dancing with Caroling. She didn't want to top enjoying herself and have this moment of forgetting every horrible event that was going on the world. She stopped thinking about Allison and she felt better, much better. This was all Ava could ask for, even if it would only last for a night. At least she would feel the freedom running through her veins.

"_Shots shots shots shots shots shots!_

_Shots shots shots shots shots!_

_Shots shots shots shots shots!_

_Everybody!"_

Caroline and Ava sung at the top of their lungs and everyone laughed. Ava looked around The Grill and focused her attention on the stage where the D.J. was. A smile that touched at her ear lobes formed on her lips as she ran towards the stage. "Ava!" Caroline yelled out, chasing her blonde friend. "No!" Ava ignored Caroline as she pushed herself onto the stage and began to dance and sing. Everyone cheered as she sang and dance.

"EVERYBODY!" Ava screamed and laughed.

"Ava!" Caroline screamed. "Down, get down!"

"Come on, Care!" she slurred. "Have fun!"

Caroline rolled her eyes and jumped on the stage too, dancing with her friend.

Kol Mikaelson walked into The Grill. Klaus was walking beside Kol, with a small smirk on his face as his blue-green eyes looked up at saw Kol's girl dancing and singing. It was clear the beautiful blonde was drunk. Kol heard Ava's laughs. His dark eyes looked around, searching for the beautiful blonde that he cared deeply for. His dark brown eyes finally caught sight of her on stage, moving her hips, dancing in a way that made men look at her like a piece of meat. Kol felt anger draw deep within in at the way the men were looking at her. He wanted to rip of their heads viciously and allow their blood to fill up the room. Klaus chuckled as he caught the sight of Ava. "Never thought Ava would be like this," he commented and then his eyes caught sight of the other blonde that he cared for and he clenched his jaw to the side. "I never thought-"

"Shut up, Kol," Klaus snapped, walking angrily towards the stage with Kol following behind him.

"How could they be so stupid?" Klaus questioned.

"They're girls," Kol answered.

Klaus jumped on the stage with great speed, not caring who would see him using his vampire speed. Everyone was too drunk to remember anyway.

"Oooh, Care, look it's Klausy mousey."

Caroline groaned as she turned around. Her blue eyes narrowed her eyes at Klaus. She stopped dancing and folded her arms over her chest. "Now why are you here?"

"What?" Klaus asked. "Just because I'm quite old I can't go to The Grill?"

"Leave," Caroline said and looked over at Ava as Kol grabbed her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and Ava groaned, fighting against him. "No," she whined and then she laughed. She pulled herself away from Kol, or at least she tried. "I want to dance," she said and jumped up and down. She laughed some more as she felt Kol pull on her again.

"Now, what do you think you are doing?" Klaus asked.

"Ava was upset about Allison, so being the friend I am I took her out. She had a bit too much too drunk."

Klaus looked over at Kol and watched as he picked her up bridal style. She punched him in the face and Kol growled. "Let go," she slurred, moving her arms, trying to wail out of his embrace. "I was having fun! The crowd, they love me!"

"I've noticed," Klaus said observing.

"We don't need your help," Caroline said as she watched Kol jump down the stage and carry Ava out of The Grill. "Everything was fine."

"No!" Ava protested. "Let go! They love me! AS LONG AS YOU LOOOOVVEEEE MEEE!"

"Ava," Kol said.

"Kol," Ava said.

"Stop."

"Stop."

"Ava-"

"Ava-"

"Knock it off!" Kol said, raising his voice.

"Knock it off!"

"Ava, I swear to God-"

"Ava, I swear to God-"

"Stop acting like a child."

"Stop acting like a child."

Kol breathed out an annoyed sigh and thought of something that would make Ava stop copying him. "I love you," he said.

Ava looked at him shocked and then she laughed and shook her head. "I loooovveee you tooo."

"Why must you act like a child?"

"Because I like too. The crowed love me and I love them. I love the stage. The love the vodka. I love the cheap beer and I love meeeee."

"That's great, darling, but you don't want to come here. The people here are repulsive."

Ava shrugged her shoulders. "I had fun."

"You think you had fun."

"I had the time of my life and I owe it all to you!" Ava sang on the top of her lungs.

"Ava, stop with the singing."

"Jeremiah was a bullfrog! He was a good friend of mine!"

"You don't even know a Jeremiah"

"I never understood a single word he said, but I helped him drink his whine!"

"Sing joy to the world! Joy to the fishies! They're in the deep blue sea."

"Those aren't even the right lyrics," Kol said.

Ava pouted her lips. "Yeah they are. I have a special power and I know the lyrics to songs. I'm like superman, but a woman."

"Superwoman?"

"No. Superlady, duh."

"We don't need your help, Klaus," Caroline said, jumping off the stage, following after Kol and Ava. "She's perfectly fine. Look at her."

Klaus looked over at Ava as she laughed and sang Dance with Somebody by Whitney Houston. "Oh, I wanna dance with somebody! I wanna feel the heat with someday! Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody! With somebody who looooovvvveeesss me!"

"Yeah, she's fine," Klaus said sarcastically.

"Hey, that's a great song!" Caroline said in protest and Klaus chuckled.

"Hey, she was having fun," A man said from behind Kol. Kol looked over his shoulder and turned around to look at the bartender, Dylan. Kol sent him a glare. "Well, she's done, mate."

"I don't think so," Dylan said, taking a step to Kol.

Kol clenched his jaw to the side and punched Dylan in the face. Everyone in the crowd gasped and looked over at Dylan and Kol. Ava was laughing and Caroline was shaking her head, her hand covered over her mouth. A cracking noise filled the room and Ava giggled again. She then frowned. Blood ran from Dylan's nose and Ava giggled when she saw the blood.

"Bloody hell," Kol breathed out and vanished out of The Grill.

"Oh my God," Caroline said, looking down at Dylan. Klaus was laughing and Caroline looked up at him and sent him a glare. "Kol broke his nose!"

"He was annoying."

"He didn't deserve it."

"Oh, come on, love. He's alive is it not. I'm surprised Kol didn't kill him."

"Whatever." Caroline said, storming out of The Grill with Klaus following after her.

"You are so hot," Ava whispered. "Like, seriously. Hotter than Logan Merman. Hotter than that sparkly vampire dude. Like seriously, when he took off his shirt, I threw up, but I bet when you take off your shirt, I won't."

"You're drunk, darling," Kol said, walking to Klaus' car.

"Do you sparkle?" Ava questioned. "Do you shine bright like a diamond?"

"What?" Kol asked. "No."

"Why?"

"Because in the real world, people don't sparkle."

"Well, they should, wait, no, they shouldn't. That's stupid."

Klaus and Caroline walked to the car. Caroline was walking in a fast pace and Klaus followed her. "So I suppose you need a ride home," Klaus said.

Caroline shook her head and pointed her head over towards her blue car. "No, I have my car over there."

"Well, that's unfortunate. We still must discuss about our date that we have yet to have."

"Uh, I was hoping you forgot," Caroline groaned.

Klaus shook his head, smiling. "No, of course not."

Kol looked over at his brother, glaring. "Come on, Klaus. The girl is not smitten with you. Let's go."

"Look, I'm just going to take my friend and leave. How about we discuss the date never?" Caroline asked and walked to Kol, where he was holding onto Ava.

"Hmm, how about we go on a date next weekend. It'll be a surprise. Isn't there that fancy dinner that will be taking place in honor of Carol Lockwood?"

Caroline sighed. "Fine," she said. "I already have a dress, so you better not have anything for me. Meet me at the Lockwood mansion, no later than seven o'clock. You aren't there on time, you miss out, lover boy."

Klaus smiled and nodded his head. Caroline ignored him as she looked over at her friend blonde friend who was looking up at Caroline with a smile. "I want to go with Kol."

Caroline shook her head. "Nope, Emma would kill me and she gets pretty scary when she gets angry, so you are stuck with me."

"But-" Ava said, her bottom lip bobbing. "Kol, he's beautiful like... like something beautiful... and he smells like Oreos."

"You can smell him again sometime later, Ava."

"But I want to now," Ava complained leaning into Kol. She placed her nose in the crook of Kol's neck, feeling his heat radiating off him. She breathed in his scent and smiled. "Like Oreos."

"Come on, Ava," Caroline said. Kol slowly allowed Ava to go to her feet. Kol held onto Ava's waist, helping her gain balance. Ava looked up at Kol, staring into Kol's dark chocolate eyes. Her eyes darkened with lust as she swallowed. "Can I kiss you?" she whispered.

Kol shook his head. "Not when you're drunk, darling."

"But I want to know if you taste like Oreos. I love Oreos."

Kol shook his head again and Ava pouted. "Fine, can I have Elijah's number? You think he'd kiss me?"

"No, you may not have Elijah's number," Kol said.

Ava pouted and then smiled. "YOU ARE JEALOUS!" She screamed and pointed her finger at him.

"I am not."

"You are."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Prove it," Ava said, tilting her head to the side.

"I don't have to prove anything to you, Ava."

"So you will kiss me," Ava said randomly.

"What?" Kol asked.

"Kiss me," she whispered and scooted closer to him again.

"No," Kol said again and Ava felt the pain of rejection.

"Fine. Take me back to The Grill so I can sleep with Dylan."

"What?"

"Ew, Ava, he's gross," Caroline said, shaking her head at her friend.

"That was my plan," Ava said. "He was cute and he wanted to sleep with me and I wouldn't mind sleeping with him. Actually, I lied. I wouldn't want to sleep with him."

"Angels aren't to lie, love," Kol said.

"Punish me, then?" Ava questioned.

"Ava," Kol breathed out.

"Yes, love," she said, imitating Kol's voice with a horrible British accent. "No, I will not kiss you, because you because I don't know how to kiss. I am far too embarrassed."

"I am not embarrassed to kiss you," Kol argued.

"So I think I should go back to The Grill and be with Dylan. He's good for me."

"Hardly," Kol scoffed.

"And you should forget about me"

"Oh, now you are being childish."

Ava laughed.

"Now, children," Klaus said, "Caroline here has to get going. Stop with the games."

"Oooh, Caroline and Klaus sitting in a tree."

"Ava-" Caroline groaned.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Ava, shut-"

"First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage."

"Ava, first of all; there is no love between us, secondly; I would never marry him, thirdly; vampires can't even procreate."

"That's not all, that's not all, I see a baby drinking alcohol."

"That's my boy," Klaus said proudly and Caroline sent him a glare and hit him the chest. "You aren't helping."

Ava looked up at Kol. "You are strong," she said.

Kol nodded his head. "I know, you forgot handsome, funny-"

"Funny looking," Ava said.

"Ahh," Kol said, "I knew you were still in there."

"Of course I am still in there," Ava rolled her eyes.

Caroline sighed and walked over to her friend, wrapping her arms around her. "Let's go," she said, leading you to her car.

"Bye, Caroline," Klaus said. "See you for our date."

Ava laughed and Caroline elbowed her in the ribs. "Shut up, Ava."

"Interesting woman we have there," Klaus commented, watching them both, mostly watching Caroline.

Kol rolled his eyes and then smiled slightly. "You don't say?"

* * *

The gloomy dark sky above Emma and Damon roared out with anger. Emma felt her body reacting with the loud thunder and she jumped up. Her heart was beating roughly against her chest and she placed a hand over her chest, feeling her heart recognize the place she was standing in. She felt a strong arm wrap around Emma's petite body and pull her close, making her feel protected. Emma looked up and met the light blue eyes of Damon. He was staring at her for a moment then he looked to his side to find Iris watching them.

"Take us back," he growled. Iris shook her head. "She needs to see what really happened and why we must have war again."

"Take us back or I swear to God I will rip your head apart."

Iris ignored his threat as the sky roared out again and this time, large raindrops fell from the gray clouds. The raindrops pounded against the cold hard earth. Emma swallowed hard as the cold rain touched against her smooth skin. Her green eyes looked around and examined everything. The ground below them was pure land. There were no trees where they were. There was only green, green grass below her feet. Mudd was creating when the rain touched against the cold grass and seeped into the dirt. There were a large group of people on her right and a large group of people on her left. On the right, there were people with beautiful large white wings that fluttered against the raindrops. On her left, there were people with black ripped up wings. Their eyes were red or black, filled with hatred for the group on her right. Emma knew who the people were. On her right, were the Angels, on her left, they were the Fallen Angels, A.K.A, the Demons. The Demons were once Angels, but they wanted to be more powerful than God, they wanted to rule over earth. Michael kicked them out of Heaven, making them a Fallen Angel. Emma shuddered at the thought of the Angels who were now Demons.

In front of the Demons, there were four people. Emma recognized Adrianna right away. Her long reddish-brownish hair tangled in the cool wind. Her dark eyes stared straight ahead of her. They were set in a death glare and Emma knew she was prepared to kill whoever she was glaring at. She wore a short black dress that touched at her sides and sandals. Her hands were clenched at her sides and she tilted her head to the side, probably thinking of the best way to murder the person she was glaring at. She held a large black sword in her left hand, pointing it towards the Angels. Beside Adrianna was a young girl, about Emma's age. She had light olive skin, with dark black hair. Her eyes were just as dark as Adrianna and her lips were set in a smirk, a knowing smirk, as if she knew she was going to win. Just like Adrianna, she wore a short dress, but it wasn't a black dress like Adrianna's. It was a blood red dress. A black sword was wrapped around her fingers and she played with it, allowing the sword to turn around in her hand, but she still kept her focus on the Angels. On Adrianna's right was a man. He was tall. He was beautiful. He looked absolutely brave. He wore armor on his shoulders or for his stomach and wore the kind of clothes that the Spartan's probably wore. He wore sandals, a shirt that showed his muscles, and shorts that showed his legs. Over the shorts was some armor, making the shorts look more like a skirt. Emma's eyes stared in confusion at the odd clothing. His hair was a dark blonde and his eyes were not dark like the other demons that surrounded him. His eyes were the most beautiful blue color Emma had ever seen. They reminded her of Damon's eyes. They were ice blue, but the white of his eyes were red and Emma knew who this beautiful man was. He was Lucifer. Beside Lucifer was a woman with light copper skin. She had dark eyes like Adrianna and the girl next to her. She was beautiful as well. The other demons around her had no weapon, but she did. She had a knife and Emma recognized it as the knife that was used to murder Angels with.

Emma turned her head to the right and stared at the four people who lead the Angels. There was a man with beautiful vivid violet eyes. He had dark brown hair that curled around his ears. He wore the same type of clothing as Lucifer, same with the other two men beside him, but his clothing was made of fabric that looked gold and pure white. His eyes showed mercy, yet faith. His eyes showed that they were going to win the war and that nothing would stop them from winning. He allowed his golden large sword that he was holding in his right hand to point at the demons, showing them who owned the strength and power.

The man beside the Angel with the violet eyed was a man with wide, beautiful emerald-green eyes. He had light brown hair, almost blonde. His pink lips were slightly open as his eyes stared out to the demons. Emma could feel the man's feeling of empathy towards the demons, but he hid it from all the other Angels. He could not feel this way. They were betrayals. He gripped on his large golden sword tighter, as if that would take away the empathy he was feeling.

Lastly, the man beside with emerald eyed Angel was a man with blue-gray eyes. His eyes held strength and power. They showed wisdom and inner strength. They were prepared to see a horrible battle. They were prepared to win. He had slick black short hair. His hands were at his side. His mouth moved slowly and Emma guessed he was praying. He held the large golden sword in his left hand up high, pointing it at the demons.

Emma looked at the man with green eyes again. She found familiarity with all of those men. She had spoken with them before. She had seen them somewhere before. She bit at her bottom lip and turned her head to the left and felt her breath punch out of her as she saw herself.

She had the same long wavy, chestnut brown hair. Her green eyes stared at the demons with compassion, yet she looked strong and brave. She wore beautiful white dress that stopped at her knees. Her beautiful white angel wings fluttered and Emma couldn't feel her heartbeat anymore. She held a large golden knife in her right hand and saw it shaking a bit from her unsteady hand. Emma shook her head. This wasn't her. This couldn't be her four thousand years ago. She wasn't around then. She wasn't in a war with Lucifer and Adrianna. She didn't fight. Emma shook her head again. She looked behind herself and saw Ava and Allison. Emma felt tears forming in her eyes as she saw Allison again. She licked at her lips and saw that girl Iris standing beside her. This all felt surreal to Emma. This couldn't have happened.

"You are positive you can do this, Bellona?" the man with the green eyes whispered to Emma's past self. Emma's past self, Bellona, nodding her head and rolled her eyes. She had never seen such many demons willing to fight against the Angels, determined to win.

"Do not worry for me, Michael," Bellona said. "I am fine. You have prepared me well and it is you, you should be worrying for. It was hard to ban Lucifer from the heavens, I can only imagine how fighting with him in a war must be."

"I would rather not speak of this. He betrayed us, along with the others who went along with him."

Bellona shrugged her shoulders. "I agree," she said. "For what he did was wrong, but I apologize for you having to go through this, but I do find myself admiring you for being so strong through it all."

"Of course," Michael said. "Faith is what keeps me going."

Bellona nodded her head and smiled. "That is swell to hear."

"Yes, and it is swell to hear that you listened in training so well. You are in the wrong stance."

Bellona frowned, because he was right. Her legs were far too apart and she was far too tensed. She knew that she should be more relaxed, but she couldn't help the uneasy feeling she felt. She couldn't help but feel a bit nervous for her life, along with the life of her siblings. It was natural to her and she would always worry for them no matter what happened. Bellona was again shrugged her shoulders, not really liking the criticism from the Archangel.

"I am perfectly fine."

"You are filled with much fear, are you not?"

"No," Bellona said quickly, far too quickly. "I am not. I know no matter what I will have the mercy and protection from the Lord. Even if I die on this battlefield, I shall be remembered by many."

Michael opened his mouth to speak, but the man with the gray-blue eyes spoke up. "Oh leave her alone, Michael," he said, shaking his head. "Gottschalk knows what she is doing."

"And you are so sure of that, Gabriel?" Michael replied back with a question and Gabriel nodded his head.

"And of course I am. If you have forgotten, may I remind you I have also trained her."

"Now, that is something I am worried about."

"Oh, shush," Gabriel said with a laugh. "She is brave and smart. She understands the meaning of this war. We all do. We will do perfectly fine. The Holy Ghost is with us."

Bellona rolled her green orbs at Gabriel's speech. He was always like that, saying the same speech each and every time.

"Your speech no longer inspires anyone, brother," the man with the blue-gray eyes spoke. "They only make us feel more irritated."

"You are only jealous, Raphael."

"Oh," Raphael said, "of you?

Gabriel bobbed his head up and down. "Why of course you are."

"Good to know God made you so modest."

Gabriel laughed. "Oh, I only joke."

"There is no time for joking!" Michael snapped. "We have a war that must be fought. Be prepared."

Bellona nodded her head, watching the Demons run to the Angels. She felt the adrenaline run through her veins and gripped harshly on her sword. "I am always prepared."

"Good," Raphael said.

"Because if you aren't, you'll die," Gabriel finished for Raphael and Raphael sent him a glare.

"So comforting you two are," Bellona spoke.

The Demons ran towards the Angels with great speed and Bellona held her knife out in front of her. The sword she held was quite heavy and she wanted to hold it with both of her hands, but she remembered what Michael said. Use it with one for stabbing, use it with two for chopping of their heads. Bellona breathed in and out and closed her eyes quickly. She was thankful that Analaya was with Mother at their home, safe and away from danger. Bellona thought of Brielle and Aella. She thought of protection hovering over them. The protection was a powerful bright light and would protect them from the demons and from death. She pictured the beautiful long blonde hair of Brielle. She saw the striking blue eyes and saw the light of protection forming around her like a little ball. She was safe. Bellona then saw Aella in her mind. Her beautiful dark brown hair flowed with the cold wind and her brown eyes watched the demons. The light surrounded Aella like it did for Brielle. They both were going to be safe.

Bellona opened her eyes, allowing her green eyes to meet the pitch black eyes of a demon. He had dark blonde hair and light olive skin. His pink lips were parted slightly and Bellona felt her heart beat against her chest. She recognized this boy. He was Sammael. She was quite fond of him. She remembered when he didn't have that hateful look in his eyes. He was kind to everyone and very caring. Bellona often remembered him bashing God, but she would have never thought he would go against him. It didn't feel right for her.

"Bellona," Sammael breathed out. He closed his eyes for a moment and a black sword appeared in his hand. He laughed at Bellona's astonishment. He then smirked and blew his dark blond hair out of his eyes.

"Quite amazing is it not? Lucifer taught me that trick."

"Lucifer is a fake," Bellona breathed out. "He is not stronger than any of us."

"Oh?" Sammael questioned, raising the knife, slaying it down on Bellona. Bellona quickly raised her knife, blocking his knife that was close to slicing her face into half. With much strength, she pushed his knife away with hers and Sammael chuckled. "Lucifer is strong." Sammael said, trying to stab Bellona, with Bellona blocking him each time.

"I am stronger than you and Lucifer combined," Bellona said, turning around quickly, remembering her training with the Archangels. "Would you like to know why?" she asked.

"I would not like to, but I have a feeling I will be."

"Because I have faith."

"I have faith as well," Sammael said. "We just have faith in different people."

Bellona frowned, remembering when he was still her kind. She blocked it out there. She aimed her sword at him and he blocked it. He began to walk towards her violently, forcing Bellona to walk back at the same pace he was walking towards her. Her heart was beating fast against her chest at his close proximity.

"Were you fond of me, Bellona?" Sammael questioned her.

Bellona let out a scream as she felt his sword scratch at her stomach. She felt tears burn at the rim of her eyes. She shook her head. She was losing focus. She couldn't lose focus. She was Bellona. She was asked to help lead this war. She would not lose because of some boy she was fond of. She was stronger than this. She was better than this.

"I know you were," Sammael said, looking down at Bellona's stomach, her once beautiful white dress was ruined and blood was seeping through the expensive fabric. "I know you thought about me," he whispered, walking closer and closer to her. "I know you wanted to be more than friends," he continued to whisper and Bellona shook her head. "No!" she screamed, fighting against him with her sword, aiming for his heart, but Sammael blocked her shot.

"I know you wanted me, Bellona, but since I am speaking the truth for you, I shall speak the truth for myself. I was fond of you as well. I thought of you. I thought of you day and night. I wanted you. I wanted you all to myself, but that was forbidden. We could not, correct? You're God didn't want us together. He wanted us to be warriors. Your God did not allow it, but my god does."

"You god is nothing!" Bellona hissed and Sammael shook his head.

"My god allows us to act on our desires," he said, pushing himself closer to her and Bellona could have sworn that Sammael's eyes gotten darker than they were before. "He allows us to lie, to steal, to act evil like the humans. He allows us to act out on lust." Sammael's dark eyes roamed over Bellona's body. "And I want nothing more to act on it now," he said, voice husky and Bellona continued to glare, wondering why she ever found herself becoming fond of him. A moment later, Bellona felt rough lips upon hers and she gasped in the kiss, her green eyes staring at the closed eyes of Sammael. She heard the sword that Sammael held fall down the ground, making a clanking noise. She felt his rough hands touch at her hips and pull her closer to his flesh. Bellona didn't know what to do. A: She never kissed anyone before in her whole life. B: She thought that she would jump with joy at the thought of Sammael kissing her, but now she felt a little creeped out. C: She had to beg forgiveness because all of this felt wrong.

Bellona thought for a moment as Sammael made the kiss deeper. Bellona followed his motions and felt tears form in her ears at the thought that formed in her mind. She raised both of her hands above her head, holding tightly on the knife. She took in deep breaths. She had to do this. She had to. She pushed herself away from Sammael. Sammael opened his eyes, his dark eyes staring at Bellona he shook his head. "No," he spat. Bellona plunged the knife into the heart of Sammael. A choking noise escaped his mouth as his eyes watered with tears. "B-Bellona," he said and Bellona felt a single tear fall down at cheek as she forced the sword in his chest even more. Sammael's eyes looked down at his chest with the gold sword sticking out of his heart. "I'll kill you," he whispered, "and your precious family."

"I'm sorry," Bellona said. "I am so sorry."

"Do you realize where I will go now? I will go to hell."

Bellona nodded her head. "I know," she whispered and looked away from him.

Sammael fell down to his knees as he turned pale. He took one last breath and fell down to the ground. Bellona took her sword out of Sammael's chest and watched as his opened black eyes stared into her green ones. "I'm sorry," she whispered and ran away from his body, blocking at the words that he spoke to her.

Another demon ran towards Bellona and Bellona held onto her sword with both of her hands, chopping off the head of the demon. She ran with great speed, ignoring the guilt she felt bubbling deep in her chest. She was called to do this. She couldn't feel guilt for filling out God's plan.

Emma shook her head, watching her past self murder more people. "No," she whispered, feeling tears fall. She felt the pain of each person her past self murdered and it was becoming too much. "I could never do something like that."

"You did," Iris said from behind her. Iris walked to Emma and Emma swallowed hard looking at her. "I did so as well. We had to do it then and we have to now. This is the only way to stop whatever evil is coming."

"Why do you even have to show her this?" Damon questioned, still a little pissed off about the guy kissing Emma, but finding the anger minimize when she murdered him.

"She needs to remember. I am not doing this to be harsh, I am doing this to allow her to see the truth. I am doing this to show her why Adrianna hates her so much, why this involves her so much. Lucifer has been waiting for this decade, when Emma would have half Angel half Demon blood running through her veins. That is when he will use her. She needs to know how to stop them. This memory is important for her."

"Bellona!" Brielle screamed as Adrianna ran towards Bellona. "Turn around! Adrianna!"

Bellona turned around and as she did so, she felt a knife slice at the flesh of her cheek. She felt the cut burn from the type of sword they used on her. Bellona felt the blood travel down her cheek and down to her neck. Bellona met the dark eyes of Adrianna. Bellona took in a deep breath.

"Adrianna," Bellona said. "We were friends, let us not fight."

"Keyword; were."

Adrianna's dark powers flew out of her hands and went around Bellona. Bellona felt the air around her minimize. She dropped her knife and raised her hand up to touch at her neck, feeling imaginative hands choke her.

Bellona fought and closed her eyes. Focusing on her magic. She felt the light flutter in her veins as she screamed and felt the fake hands off her flesh. Bellona glared at Adrianna as she pointed both of her hands at her. A white light danced on her fingertips.

"For whatever I did wrong, you must forgive me."

"Why, because your god says so?"

"No, because I ask you too."

"I will not forgive you. To me, you are nothing."

A black sword appeared in Adrianna's hand and with fast speed to poked it towards Bellona, but Bellona used her angel powers and turned the sword into black roses. Adrianna let out a scream of frustration as she threw the two black roses on the earth ground and threw herself at Bellona.

"I shall not die today!" Bellona screamed, feeling the power heighten.

Adrianna looked down at the golden sword of Bellona's. The sword changed from gold to pitch black. Adrianna picked up the sword and stabbed it into Bellona's lower back. A scream of agony escaped Bellona's lip as she felt pain form in her back. The sword burned at her flesh and somehow, Adrianna changed the angelic sword into the demonic sword. Adrianna pulled the sword out of Bellona's flesh and was about to plunge the sword into Bellona again, but Bellona used her powers and changed the sword back to the angelic sword. The sword burned at Adrianna's hand and she dropped it.

Bellona forced herself to stand up and ignore the pain she felt in her back. "You are a coward," she said. "A coward is all you are."

Adrianna shook her head, laughing. "I am not the one afraid of death as you are. I gladly accept it."

"Then allow me to do the honor of murdering you myself!"

Bellona extended her hand out and punched Adrianna in the face. Adrianna gasped from the pain and Bellona extended her other hand out to punch her, but Adrianna blocked Bellona's fist with her elbow. Bellona breathed in out in a fast pace as she kicked Adrianna in the face, doing fighting techniques that were only used for desperate times. Bellona pointed both of her hands out towards Adrianna and focused on. Adrianna was coming out to her, but then she stopped. She stopped running. She was stuck, as if there was a force blocking Adrianna from moving. Adrianna let out a scream.

Bellona looked around her and saw saw Michael, Gabriel, Raphael, Brielle, and Aella, fighting with demons. She watched as some Angels died and as some Demons died. Bodies fell down to the cold earth floor, turning into nothing but what was. She heard the cries of agony, the screams of pain, the crying, the begging, and the laughter. She saw blood pour out from bodies. Blood was everywhere. It was becoming a blood war. Bellona felt the feelings that everyone felt. She felt the pain, she felt the guilt, she felt the empathy, she felt the sadness, hatred, power, and regret. She felt it all. Bellona shook her head and looked at Adrianna.

"You do not have the strength to finish?" Adrianna asked, but Bellona saw the coward that Adrianna truly was and saw that she was afraid of death. Bellona couldn't bring herself to kill Adrianna. All she saw was her friend again. She couldn't bring herself to murder another demon and add her to the list. Bellona was still feeling guilt for the other demons that she murdered, especially Sammael.

Bellona took in a deep inhale of oxygen and plunged her hand into the chest of Adrianna. Adrianna paled as Bellona wrapped her petite hand around Adrianna's cold, beating heart. A small tear formed at the corner of Adrianna's eye. A choking noise escaped her lips as Bellona squeezed gently on her heart. Adrianna felt pain erupt within her and Bellona looked at Adrianna, finding herself unable to do this. She couldn't murder anymore. She would rather die herself. This was wrong and she knew it.

"Do not feel guilty for what you are doing!" Michael screamed at Bellona, feeling the power that she held within her vanish slowly. "Do not feel guilty! You are doing this for God! He wants this!"

Bellona blinked her eyes a few times, trying not to think of the pain and cries that each demon screamed out. They were evil. They turned away from God. They caused this on themselves, but did they deserve to die? Did they honestly deserve this?

"Michael, banish them all to hell!" Bellona screamed, feeling tears fall down her pale cheeks.

"It is against God's!"

"I do not care!" Bellona interrupted them. "God knows that murdering is wrong. God knows that this is not the answer! Banish them to hell! Make sure they suffer for all eternity down there!"

"Run!" A demon screamed on the top of his lungs. "Run! They will cast you down there! It is horrid, oh so horrid. I would rather welcome death!"

"I shall not do it!" Michael argued. "I will not go against God! I will not become a Fallen Angel like them!"

"Think of the pain they feel! Think of not living again! Everyone deserves a second chance!"

"They went against God!"

"I will not murder anymore! I will not do it!"

Bellona closed her eyes and pulled her hand out of Adrianna's chest. Adrianna fell down to the ground, the pain subsiding. She whispered words, sending demon's into hell. Slowly the sound of groans disappeared as the demons disappeared on the earth and were placed into hell. Bellona felt a sword stab into her mid back. She screamed out in pain and stopped whispering the words. She fell down to the ground, feeling death threatening to take her.

Bellona blinked her eyes a few time, finding her vision blurry from the unshed tears. "These are my children," she heard a female voice. She recognized the female's voice. It was her mother's friend Leeta. She was the mother of all demons, who betrayed her own friends. "I consider them my own and you will not harm them!"

Bellona rolled on her back, looking up, catching sight of the woman with light copper skin and black eyes as dark as Adrianna's. Her dark hair flowed around her. The white of her eyes were dark blood red. Bellona felt pain in her heart knowing that her mother's close friend was truly gone. She was now the mother of all demons. She was Lucifer's lover. She was Belinda's and Adrianna's mother. She helped influence Angels to become demons and she created more demons. An idea flowed in Bellona's mind. If Leeta was gone, demons could come to an end. If Leeta was no more, the world would not have one of the worst Demon alive. People would no longer be captured by Leeta. People would no longer have to suffer from her. Demons would no longer be in existence. Sure, there will be demons, but they will not be as horrible as Leeta. She is one of the worst.

Bellona forced herself to stand as she gripped harshly on her knife. She stared into the light eyes of Leeta. Leeta had the demonic sword pointed at Bellona's heart and Bellona swallowed. "We considered you family," Bellona said.

"You and your mother had your choice to join us. You betrayed your friends, you betrayed me."

"But I still love and care for you," Bellona said and she licked at her lips, feeling the tears fall. "This is why I am terribly sorry for what I am about to do." Before Leeta could find the strength to fight back, Bellona pushed her on the cold ground of the earth. Leeta looked up, hatred in her eyes. Bellona held the sword with both hands. With great speed, she allowed the sword to come in contact with the flesh of Leeta's neck. Bellona forced the sword to cut through all of her Leeta's flesh and before she knew it Leeta's head fell off her body and fell down to the earth floor. It rolled and Bellona bit down roughly on her lip, knowing that once a demon had their head cut off, there is no way possible they can come back to life.

"Mother!" Adrianna screamed, still weak from Bellona squeezing her heart. Adrianna felt the single tear fall down her cheek as she felt the grief of her mother fill her chest. "No," she whispered and pushed herself by her mom. "Mother! Come back! Heal yourself!"

Bellona looked away as she saw Belinda run towards her, but Bellona's blonde cousin stabbed Belinda in the heart, sending her into hell.

Bellona looked up with wide eyes at Brielle, knowing she was the one closest to Belinda. "She was irritating anyway," Brielle said, hiding the pain she felt

"Leeta!" Lucifer shouted, running as well, but not to Bellona, but to the one he cared for. He bit on his lip, and knelt beside her. He looked over at his lover's head and shook his own head. He stood up and looked directly at Bellona. He sent her a glare and tilted his head to the side. He studied her face, remembering her as God created the beautiful Gottschalk Angel. Lucifer smirk, ideas forming in his head that involved Bellona.

"It is not too late to join," Lucifer said. "I am sure Sammeal would be ecstatic to see you."

"Go to hell," Bellona spat. Lucifer laughed his eyes becoming darker.

Adrianna looked up at Bellona, the tears falling down her pale cheek. She glared at her. "I will kill you," she vowed slowly. "I will kill you," she repeated.

* * *

Emma gasped for breath as she awoke. She felt warm tears fall down her cheek and she shook her head. She was back in her home. She raised her shaking hands to wipe at her pale cheeks. She opened her mouth as she felt more guilt for what her past self did. She couldn't believe that she was that kind of person. She couldn't believe that she chopped off demons' heads, stabbed them in the heart, and murder one of the most powerful demons in the world. She shook her head again, allowing this to process.

Then she thought of what her past self said to Adrianna. Friendss? No. It wasn't possible. It couldn't happen. Adrianna and her couldn't have ever been friends. Adrianna murdered all the people who she cared about, but then Emma thought that she wasn't any better than Adrianna.

Emma felt an arm wrap around her waist and she knew who the arm belonged to. It was Damon's arm.

Emma shook her head. "P-Please say that was a lie. Please say all of that was fake."

Iris bit on her lip. "I wish I could say it was."

Emma shook her head, guilt swelling in her chest. "I killed people," she repeated slowly. "I'm-I'm horrible," she finally said and Iris shook her head. "No you aren't. You did that out of bravery. All the Angels looks up to you, Emma. You were the bravest of us all and you were the most caring. You had much empathy for the demons and didn't consider them as monsters. Some of the demons secretly looked up to you. You are strong today as well. You can lead us like you did then. You can protect us from the demons like you did in the past."

Emma shook her head. "No, no, no, no," she refused. "I will not. I am not going through that over again. I am not murdering anymore. I will not be the leader of allowing Angels to murder. We are caring, empathetic, merciful creatures. I will not."

Iris shook her head. "We were once warriors."

"I am not a warrior. I am an Angel, who wishes to not be one."

"But you are also a demon. It is in a demon's instinct to murder."

Emma looked away from Iris and to Damon. She quickly looked away from him.

"I'm not doing it!" Emma yelled.

Iris nodded her head feeling anger deep inside of her chest. She resisted the urge to pop of Emma's head. Instead she said, "The seal that is used to trap Lucifer is being broken slowly by witches, sacrifices, the murdering of Angels, and you, Emma. Each time a witch uses dark magic, or each time a witch makes a sacrifice, that brings Lucifer this much closer to coming on earth. There are other certain things that must be done to break the seal. Before Adrianna murdered my family, my parents taught me of how to stop Lucifer from coming back on earth and once he steps foot on earth again, it won't be good."

"How am I involved with the seal?"

"Actually you and your siblings."

"You are the first Angels since four thousand years to share the same blood with Demons"

"Who was the first?"

"There are two. Belinda and Adrianna."

"So, what's the point?"

"When Allison was murdered, that seal was broken. Sacrifices already happened; thanks to the Bennett witch, Angel turning into a demon; thanks to me, because apparently me turning into a vampire counts, and there is one thing left to open the seal."

"What is that?"

"Either the murdering of Adrianna or Belinda since they are the first creatures with both Angel and Demon blood. Once one is dead, Lucifer is free."

"So neither of them can be murdered?" Damon asked.

"Right."

"So what do you want to do with them if you can't murder them?"

"I want to trap all the Demons on the earth, including Adrianna and Belinda. There is a way to do it, but we'll need holy water, The Bible, and other things I can't remember."

"And what'll happen if we don't do this?"

"The innocent lives of those who die will be on your hands because you didn't do anything about it," Iris answered.

Damon raised his eyebrows up and down. "She has a way with words."

"So, Emma, what'll it be?"

Emma thought for a moment. If she could save people's life and not have to murder anyone else, then it'll be a win win. Emma nodded her head.

"Sure," she said. "Let's do it."

* * *

James and Iris left, leaving Damon and Emma alone in her house. Emma breathed out a sigh as she curled up on the leather couch. She looked up at Damon and offered him a small smile.

"Thank you for staying and actually going through the day with me," she said and Damon nodded his head and sat down at the end of the couch where Emma's feet were. Emma lifted her feet and rested her legs on Damon's lap.

"You know, Damon. I want you to be careful around Elena. I - Something isn't right about her and I think it has something to do with Adrianna. If she is really alive, then that means something happened with Elena."

"And what are you going to do to fix it? Pray?"

Emma ignored his sarcastic remark. She shook her head. "No, but more people are going to get hurt and I'm going to prevent it. I'll figure it out."

"Don't do anything that's reckless," Damon said. "That bitch isn't worth you do anything stupid and getting hurt."

Emma frowned. "I won't get hurt. I promise. Don't worry for me."

"Stop telling me to not worry for you, Emma," Damon said, scooting closer to her. "Because I do worry for you. I worry for you greatly. I know you're going through hard times and I worry."

Emma bit on her lip. "Because you care for me," she said, staring at him.

Damon stared at her and nodded his head. "Yeah," he said. "I do."

"Nothing will happen. Everything will be okay. It has to be okay."

"But it never turns out okay."

Emma scooted closer to Damon this time. She snuggled in him and wrapped her fingers around his fingers. "But this time," she said and kissed his cheek. "It will be."

* * *

"You - You're supposed to be locked up in hell. How are you out?"

Lucifer laughed, shaking his head. "Do not worry, Angel. I am not out yet. Just a hallucination."

Allison shook her head and closed her eyes, trying to not think of him since he is a hallucination. She could possibly have the willpower to get rid of him. She was an Angel after all. She had the strength.

"You cannot get rid of me, dear. You are meant to see me. It is destined."

"What do you want with Emma?" Allison spat out, her brown eyes glaring at the beautiful young man who was Lucifer. Allison felt coldness running through her veins filled with hatred that she felt for Lucifer. She resisted the urge to attack him and destroy him, but she was still weak and didn't know how to destroy the controller of all demons.

"Her name is Emma in this century? I always known her as Bellona."

"Why don't you go away?"

"I can feel your hatred, Gottschalk. I always thought that Angels were filled with much love and empathy. I suppose my kind is better than your kind afterall."

"I'll have you know," Allison said, narrowing her eyes at him. "Angels are far better than demons. Your kind murders innocent people and possess innocent people. Like seriously, you guys are so ugly you must possess others? It is clearly not the Angels fault for what you did to betray God, you monster."

"Four thousand years ago, Angel's murdered my kind, my followers. They were innocent. How is that any different?"

"They turned away from God, the people he created."

"Yes, but I created some of those demons who fought. Clearly they were born into the life I gave them. They didn't know right from wrong."

"You're lying. You gave them free will. Some did turn away from you. I remember my mother telling me."

"You yourself have demon blood flowing in your veins, correct? Your father, Seth is a demon. By the way, I am searching for him to murder him myself."

Allison folded her arms over her chest. "I understand that," she said, "but that doesn't mean I must act like a monster. I am my mother's child and I will act like her."

"Ah," Lucifer spoke, taking a step to Allison, but Allison took a step back. "The notable Sophie Anne McKay. You know, she was quite the beautiful young Angel. I found myself feeling jealousy for Seth having her. Allow me to say, she resembled someone I cared deeply for."

"Look," Allison said. "I don't care about you, your feelings - which I am sure you don't have any, considering you are the most evil of all kind - but I do care about what you want with my sister."

"Yes," Lucifer nodded his head, thinking of her. "The lovely, beautiful Emma McKay."

"What do you want with her? Answer the question."

Lucifer smirked. "Well, you see, Emma has demon blood in her and lately, she has felt much guilt about your death."

Allison glared, not liking the reminder that she was dead.

"And since she had demon blood running through that pretty little body of her's, it will be harder for her to control and last much longer as an Angel. If she continues to feel guilt, continues to feel hatred for herself, and continues to not fill out the plans that the wonderful God has planned out for her, she will begin to turn away from Him and become a Fallen Angel. She will lose the meaning of what being an Angel means."

"Emma won't let that happen!" Allison snapped, confident in her answer.

"Oh, really?" Lucifer questioned Allison. "Emma is already losing who she is. She doesn't want to go on anymore. She will turn away from being an Angel and become a fallen one. She will become like me and that is the important part."

"Why is it important? You better stay the hell away from Emma or I swear to God that I will kill you."

"Swearing on God's name now," Lucifer shook his head in disapproval. "Better watch out before you become the one I want."

"What do you want with Emma?"

"If you haven't noticed already, a seal has been broken. Before your siblings and you came to Mystic Falls, the lovely Bonnie Bennett was hooked on dark magic. There was little event where a sacrifice took place where twelve witches ended up dead. That took only one step closer to me getting out. Then there was your friend Klaus who murdered those twelve hybrids. Oh, look, another step closer. Ah, and we must not forget when that pastor blew up that house, murdering twelve innocent people." Lucifer clapped his hands. "That one was indeed my favorite."

"So, what does that have to do with you?"

"That broke the sacrificing part seal. There are other seals out there."

"Like what?" Allison demanded.

"Oh, and if I tell you, you'll make sure they won't happen. But just think of it. What does it mean when I am finally free and when I am walking on earth? What does that tell you?" he questioned and Allison shook her head, her bottom lip bobbing, finally understanding what he means.

"The apocalypse," Allison whispered.

"Correct," Lucifer said.

"But what does this have to do with Emma?"

Lucifer smirked and folded his hand over his chest. He took a closer step to Allison and whispered, "Emma will be the one leading the apocalypse."

* * *

**A/N: Well guys, that was chapter 3!**

**The link of Caroline's outfit, Emma's outfit, and Ava's outfit are on my profile.**

**Okay, so I don't know how I even thought of this chapter. I just wrote and it's crazy. I'm still like what the hell did I write, but I hope you guys liked it!**

**In the next chapter, Jeremy will see Allison. Emma and Adrianna will be speaking. There will be that Dinner/Dance thingy for Carol Lockwood. That'll be interesting.**

**Klaus and Caroline's date. FINALLY!**

**The next chapters will explain more of Adrianna. There's a lot more to why Adrianna hates Emma. It's not just about Emma killing Adrianna's mom.**

**So, please leave the review so you can inspire me!**

**I love you guys and thank you for everything!**

**Love, SnowWhite1864**


End file.
